Boy Troubles
by EnchantedMiko
Summary: Two half brothers are after the same girl - Kagome! inu/kag/sess *COMPLETE*
1. Prolouge

Boy Trouble - Prolouge  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does).  
  
"MOVING?! Kagome wailed. "Yes dear. We're moving," her mother answered calmly. "When?! Why?! How could you?!" Kagome's mother stood up. "Just deal with it, dear. We're moving, which also means a new school."  
  
Kagome frowned. "NO! We can't move! I'm not leaving this house!" Just then, Souta came bouncing down the stairs. "WE'RE MOVING! YAY!" Kagome's face turned red. "I won't leave this house!" Souta looked at his sister curiously.  
  
"How come you don't want to move? Moving is fun!" Kagome glared at him. "You've never moved!" Souta smiled innocently. "I saw it on tv." Kagome threw up her arms in exasperation. "ACK!!"  
  
Her mother sighed. "We're moving tomorrow morning." Kagome's eyes widened in terror.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me. So you have to start packing right now. That way, you'll be all set tomorrow." "But Mom!" Kagome's mother gave her a 'don't argue with me young lady' look. Kagome let out a wail and marched up to her room. And she didn't forget to slam the door.  
  
Souta stared. "Mommy? Why is Kagome-chan acting so bratty?" Kagome's mother gave him a warm smile. "Because she's in a bad mood. Now pack!" Souta nodded and bounced back up to his room.  
  
In her room, Kagome threw her stuff carelessly into boxes and bags that her mother had left in her room. "I can't believe we're moving!" she said to no one in particular. "This is so stupid! I don't want to move!" She closed up her boxes with tape and locked up her bags. "She just had to tell me the day before we left. Feh!"  
  
Kagome sighed in sadness. "I don't want to move to a new place. I don't like changes." Kagome laid down her bed and fell asleep.  
  
******************************************* Kagome's New School  
  
'This school looks stupid,' Kagome said to herself. She walked through the doors of her new school. As she walked in the hall, she heard some girls talking.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is hot!"  
  
"So is his little brother!"  
  
Two girls turned around and saw Kagome. "Hey! Are you new?" one of the girls asked. Kagome stopped walking and turned to face them. "Yeah...."  
  
The girl smiled. "My name is Melony. I'm in charge of the Inuyasha Fan Club!" The other girl pushed Melony. "And I'm Lily. I'm in charge of the Sesshoumaru Fan Club!"  
  
"Hey! Don't push me!" Melony pushed Lily. "She's joining MY club!" Lily glared at her. "No way! She's joining MY club!" The two argued as Kagome snuck her way around them.  
  
Kagome tried to get to her class as fast as she could. But she bumped into someone. She looked up at a guy with gold eyes, silver hair, and - were those dog ears?!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Wutcha think? Please review! 


	2. Two Selfish Dogs

Boy Troubles - Two Selfish Dogs  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does).  
  
The boy looked down at Kagome for a moment. "Kikyou?" Kagome blinked a couple times before getting what he said into her system. "Kikyou?! You think i'm Kikyou?!" she screamed. The hall quieted down and everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Gosh. You've gotten louder," the boy said to her. Kagome glared. "I am not Kikyou! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" Everyone started whispering. Kagome turned to the people surrounding them. "BEAT IT! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Everyone continued their normal day as if nothing had happened.  
  
Kagome calmed down. "What's your name, boy?" the boy growled at her. "My name is Inuyasha." He smirked. "I-NU-YA-SHA!" Kagome's face reddened. "Forget it! I'm not wasting my time on you, dog boy!" Everyone gasped. Kagome turned around. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BEAT IT!" The students ran inside their classes, leaving the hall practically empty.  
  
Three people were standing in the hall. Inuyasha, Kagome, and a tall guy that had suddenly appeared. Kagome looked at him. He looked a bit like Inuyasha. 'This guy's cute!' Kagome said to herself. Then she kicked herself mentaly. 'What am I saying? I'm drooling over some guy I don't know on my first day of school!'  
  
Kagome went back to reality when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Sesshoumaru....." he growled. 'That's his name? Sesshoumaru?' Kagome said to herself. "Hello LITTLE brother," he said calmly, emphasizing the word, 'little'. Inuyasha growled again.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. The men looked at her. "You!" she pointed at Sesshoumaru. "I don't know you and you just interupted our conversation which is really rude!" Then she turned to Inuyasha. "And you! You're name means dog demon, and I see you resemble that name. You're as dirty as a dog, and as snobby as a demon!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha and went to her next class.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. 'She just insulted me,' was the first thing that went through both the brothers minds. Sesshoumaru thought for a while. 'She didn't show any worshiping or bowing towards me like the other useless excuses for a girl. I think I might like her.' Inuyasha stared at Kagome walking down the hall. 'She looks just like my ex girlfriend. Except this girl is alot more prettier than Kikyou. I think I have a new crush. Even though she's kinda mean.'  
  
Both brothers stood and watched Kagome go into her next class. Inuyasha grinned. "That's my next class," he said aloud. Sesshoumaru smirked. "That's my next class too, little brother." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at his brother. Then he frowned. "Lay off. You said you'd never love. I'm going after her." Sesshoumaru stared at him blankly. "I find her interesting so I will get to know her."  
  
"I'll win her first," Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru gave him a smug smile. "You? I'm the one that girls drool over." Inuyasha thought, then laughed. "You don't even know her name. Unlike me. I know her name 'cause she told me." Sesshoumaru gave him another blank stare. "I was listening to the whole conversation. She stated that her name was Kagome rather clearly."  
  
Inuyasha's happy smile faded. "Feh." Sesshoumaru took a few strides and he was already at the door to the classroom. He walked in. Inuyasha's eyes widened again. "Hey!" he called. He jogged to the door and ran inside. Kagome was sitting at her desk. Sesshoumaru had taken the seat to her right. A geek came and took the seat to her left. Kagome gave him a disgusted look at moved a bit closer to Sesshoumaru, who smirked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's face turned red. Inuyasha kicked the geek off the chair and sat down. Kagome returned to her normal spot at the middle, an equal distance from both of them. When Inuyasha scooted closer to her, so did Sesshoumaru. They got so close, that they were practically sitting with Kagome on the same chair. Kagome noticed this and pushed them off. "My chair, my space. BACK OFF!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha nervously got off the floor and back onto their chairs.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Okay, so Sesshoumaru smiled too much. O well. Just deal. Please review! Thanx! 


	3. Kagome's Love:Round 1!

*Message from Author*  
  
I read my first reviews and this is what I have to say: I'm only 12! I can't make perfect stories! If you want a story that's perfect, read the ones by 45 year olds! But i'll be nice and answer those questions I got in my interview.  
  
Q: Why were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in high school? (Kaukerine) A: Because I'm sick and tired of Feudal Era and I want changes! So now they're in high school.  
  
Q: Why is Sesshoumaru acting so desperate around Kagome? (Kaukerine) A: Because he likes her! The other girls in his school are mindless zombie bitches! He doesn't like mindless zombie bitches in my story! He likes girls who have minds, are alive, and aren't bitches!  
  
Thank you to Destiny's-Angel18. You were the only person (so far) who didn't critisize me in the reviews. You're so nice! Thanx! And a little thanx to Cin of an Angel. I normally suck at cliffhangers. For once, someone's saying something about it and it's nice! Thanx to you too!  
  
~EnchantedMiko~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Boy Troubles - Kagome's Love : Round 1!  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does).  
  
"Kagome, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Is that your idea of a conversation, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why? Can you think of anything better, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Why yes. I can."  
  
"Then strike up a conversation, you baka!"  
  
Kagome just sat there, listening to the conversation. "Um, guys! I'm right here!"  
  
"Where did you move from?"  
  
"That's your idea of a conversaton?! Feh! I expected something greater."  
  
"Be quiet Inuyasha. I'm waiting for Kagome to answer."  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"She doesn't need to answer your mindless questions!"  
  
"She can and she will!"  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Guys!"  
  
"I asked my question first, god damn it!"  
  
"She hasn't answered your question so she's not interested in you. Let her answer my question!"  
  
"Guys...."  
  
"Kagome will answer my question about colors!"  
  
"Who would want to answer a question about stupid colors?"  
  
"Anyone but you! You're not normal!"  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
The two boys ended their conversation and stared at Kagome, who was standing out of her chair. "You don't need to argue! I'll just answer your questions! My favorite color is purple and I moved from Southern Japan. Now I'm leaving!"  
  
Kagome picked up her books and walked out of the classroom. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared.  
  
"Now look what you did! You made her leave!"  
  
"I didn't make her leave. You did! You had to ask her your mindless question about colors!"  
  
"What about you, Mr. Where'd You Move From!"  
  
The two bickered, not leaving their spot. Kagome was putting away her stuff in her locker. She felt a tap at her back. Kagome turned around to a girl with long black hair tied in a pony tail. "Hi there! My name's Sango. And I heard everything about what happened back there." Kagome smiled. "Finally! Someone normal at this school that I can communicate with!"  
  
Sango giggled. "Yeah so, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the cutest and richest guys at this high school. You're lucky they're fighting over you. All the girls hate you though." Kagome stared. "What?! Why?! I didn't do anything to those god damn bitches!" Sango laughed again. "Sure you did. You stole away their idols."  
  
"Idols?" Sango sighed. "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. You can hang out with me. I'll tell you everything about the people." Kagome smiled. "Great!" Sango took her arm and they walked down the stairs. "Well, do you want to know about the two brothers first?"  
  
Kagome said,"Um, sure." Sango took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are actually half brothers. They have different moms. Their dad owns this large estate. Inuyasha's mom died, so Sesshoumaru's mom takes care of them. Sesshoumaru is calmer and wiser than Inuyasha. Inuyasha' s a bit immature and he's a loud mouth. But they're both cute, popular, and rich! That's the main thing that counts. Sesshoumaru's a bishounen and Inuyasha's just cute!"  
  
Kagome stared, wide eyed at her. "Well, that's alot of info. How come Inuyasha has dog ears? And how come Sesshoumaru has those weird markings on his face (sorry I forgot to mention the markings earlier)?" Sango shrugged. "No one knows. People are too afraid to ask them. It's just a mystery. But, most think it has something to do with Inuyasha's name. He could be a dog demon. But no one says that infront of either of them. It's rude."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'll ask them myself," Kagome said. Sango stared at her like she was a goddess. "Wow! Really? Cool!" Kagome smiled. "Sure. It's just a simple question - I think"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Okay. That was kinda long. Next chapter: Kagome meets houshi-sama! lol. Please review this chapter and the next when it comes out! Thanx! 


	4. Enter Houshi sama!

*Message from Author*  
  
I read the reviews. Hey, if you guys have any ideas of what to do w/ my story, then please say! I wanna hear it! DemonMiko suggested I put Kouga in the story. I'll try to add him in, ok? So, any ideas, tell me! On with the story!  
  
~EnchantedMiko~  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Boy Trouble - Enter Houshi-sama!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does).  
  
"You're a brave girl Kagome! I'm glad I met you!" Sango hugged Kagome. "Can I see your schedule? We might have the same classes." Kagome nodded and took out her schedule. Sango read it and smiled. "Great! We have all the same classes! This is so cool!" Sango hugged her again. "Lets go eat!"  
  
****************************** Janitor's Closet  
  
"Sesshoumaru isn't gonna beat me! Kagome's gonna like me! Not him!" A certain 'boy' was whispering to himself (Inuyasha's mental now?) in the janitor's closet. He snickered to himself, thinking about his new plan. "I guess I should tell Miroku...." Inuyasha sighed and was about to open the door when Miroku opened it.  
  
"Inuyasha! I knew i'd find you here!" Miroku smiled down at him. (I think we all know what our favorite pervert looks like so no descriptions). "Help me up," Inuyasha said. Miroku pulled him up. Miroku was smiling like an idiot. "What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku babbled like an idiot. "There's this new girl that I just saw, she was hanging out with Sango. Sango's cute but her new friend is as cute too! I'm gonna go meet her! How do you think I should approach her, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just glared at the man. "That's the girl i'm after, baka!"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Can't I go after her too?" Inuyasha grabbed his collar. "NO!" he bellowed. Miroku sweat dropped. "Ok, if you say so." Once Inuyasha set him down, Miroku ran after Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha stared at him from the closet. 'He's gonna get hurt,' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Sango, what is this stuff? It doesn't look very edible." Kagome stared at the food infront of her. Sango gave her a weary smile. "Oh. That right there is - AHHHHHHH!"  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
*whack*  
  
Kagome looked down at the man on the floor. "Who's that, Sango?" Sango's face was burning red. "That is the school houshi. Stay away from him. He gropes." Kagome's eyes widened and her face froze. "Then what are we standing around here for?! Lets go!" Kagome took her tray and grabbed Sango. Then sat down at the farthest table, away from the houshi.  
  
Kagome looked nervously at Sango. "He groped you?" she whispered. Sango's face grew redder. Then she nodded. "Hello there!" Miroku was standing right by their table. Sango and Kagome gave out a shriek. Miroku looked at them curiously, then took a seat next to Kagome. Kagome scooted away nervously.  
  
"Are you new, fair lady?" he asked. Kagome nodded slowly. Miroku took her hand, and looked at her passionately. "Will you bear my child?" he asked. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"NO WAY, PERV!"  
  
*whack*  
  
Sango just nodded. "He does that to all the girls so don't worry. It's just a sick, perverted question." Kagome got up and walked over the unconscious pervert. "Lunch will be ending earlier than I thought," Sango said, as Kagome grabbed her again. When they left, Inuyasha came in. "MIROKU!!!!!!" he yelled. Miroku woke up and saw a vicious Inuyasha coming towards him. Miroku let out a doggy yelp and ran as fast as he could.  
  
"GET BACK HERE, BAKA!" Miroku ran faster and out the doors of the building (yes people. he just ditched.) "I'M COMIN' AFTER YOU, MIROKU! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
4th chapter all done! Next chap: Sesshoumaru makes his move! Please review this chapter! Thanx! 


	5. Kagome's Love:Round 2!

Boy Troubles - Kagome's Love:Round 2!  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does).  
  
Sango and Kagome were walking home. "Hey, um, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled. "What?" Sango asked,"In class, you yelled at Inuyasha for calling you Kikyou. I overhead. You know her?" Kagome's eyes grew dark. "She's my twin sister. I don't like talking about her, but if it's with you, then okay."  
  
"KIKYOU'S YOU'RE TWIN SISTER?!" Sango shrieked. Kagome calmly nodded. "What's so great about that?" Sango sighed. "Kikyou is the most popular most snobbiest girl in school! I can't believe someone as nice as you is related to that bitch!" Kagome nodded again. "Do you two live together?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, it's a suprise we go to the same school," Kagome answered. "We were seperated when we were younger and I haven't seen her since."  
  
********************************* Flashback  
  
"Kikyou! Look at this pretty flower I found!" A younger Kagome was showing her elder sister Kikyou a red rose. Kikyou scowled. She grabbed the rose and stepped on it, causing all the petals to fall off.  
  
"OH NO! KIKYOU!" Kagome screamed. "Why did you do that?!" she cried. Kikyou smirked. "Because you're disgusting and yucky. Anything you touch is disgusting and yucky." Kagome's eyes grew watery. "But I touched mommy." Kikyou snorted. "That's why mommy is disgusting and yucky (sad, huh?)."  
  
Kagome gasped. "You shouldn't say that!" Kikyou pushed Kagome and ran to her mother. "Mommy! Mommy!" Kikyou cried. "What's wrong, Kikyou?" Her mother picked her up and cradled her in her arms. Kikyou sobbed into her shoulder. "Kagome called you disgusting and yucky after she killed a rose I was gonna give you!"  
  
Her mother gasped. "Kagome! Come here!" Kagome started crying. "No! She's lying! She killed the flower, not me! She called you mean things, not me!" Kikyou cried louder and pointed at Kagome. "LIAR!" she yelled. Her mother squeezed Kikyou tighter.  
  
"Bad girl, Kagome! You need to be punished!" Kagome screamed. "NO! NO! PLEASE! NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
  
************************************ End Flashback  
  
"So, you seperated 'cause of a rose?" Sango asked in a sarcastic tone. Kagome eyed her warily. "Yeah, but there were other things that I'd rather not say." Sango nodded. "Anyways, Kikyou was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Even though they broke up, Kikyou still doesn't allow any girl to get near Inuyasha. I dunno why. If she finds out about you, Kagome, you're in big trouble!"  
  
Kagome shrugged it off. "Tell me about her later," she said all of a sudden. "Why? We've got time," Sango said. Kagome had stopped walking and pointed forward. Sango looked and gasped. "I'll meet you on the next street Kagome. Leave you two alone." Sango left before Kagome could argue.  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru made his way towards her. He had gotten so close, their faces were only inches apart. "Hello Kagome," he said cooly. Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Um, hi." Kagome tried to move around, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. "Hey!" Kagome cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru cupped her chin in his hands and brought her face closer to him (how close can you get?). "Do you know how much you intrigue me to kiss you?" he stated. Kagome glared at him. "Do you know how much you intrigue me to slap you?" she spat back. Then of course, she slapped him - hard. Like Miroku earlier, Sesshoumaru fashioned a red handprint.  
  
Kagome gave him one last glare and left. Sesshoumaru rubbed his face, but growled when he heard laughter. Inuyasha stood behind him, clutching his belly, and laughing at his older brother. "She *laugh* got *gasp* you *laugh* good!" Sesshoumaru punched his brother, than calmly walked away.  
  
Miroku appeared by Inuyasha's side. "You intrigued him to hurt you."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed that! Next chap: a reunion between sisters! 


	6. Sisters Forever

Boy Troubles - Sisters Forever  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does).  
  
When Kagome got to the other street, she found Sango. Sango practically leaped onto her. "What happened?! Tell me! TELL ME!!!!!!" she screamed. Kagome rubbed her ears. "He tried to kiss me," Kagome said calmly.  
  
WHAT?!" Sango shrieked. Kagome nodded. Sango stared at Kagome before fainting. Kagome gasped. "S-Sango? You okay?"  
  
*********************************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in the library reading a book. Inuyasha came in with an ice pack on the spot where Sesshoumaru had hit him. Sesshoumaru paused his reading to smirk at him.  
  
"My punch knock you out?" he asked calmly. Inuyasha growled at him. "Shut up!" he yelled. Then he gave Sesshoumaru his own smirk.  
  
"Nice handprint." Sesshoumaru frowned then growled. "You want another punch, Inuyasha?" he threatened menacingly.  
  
Inuyasha replied with a,"Feh," then left to his room. Sesshoumaru returned to his book which was titled,"How to Get a Stubborn Girl to Like You."  
  
*********************************** Next Day at School  
  
"Sorry for fainting and scaring you like that, Kagome," Sango said. Kagome waved her hand. "It's okay. As long as you woke up, i'm fine with it." They shared a laugh until Kagome slammed into something kind of soft and kind of hard.  
  
"I'm so sorry -" she paused when she noticed who she was talking to. "I"m so sorry I had to breath the same air as you," she finished. Sango gave Kagome a pat on the back, then left to her next class.  
  
"I don't want to be late because of you," Kagome pushed Kikyou out of the way. Kagome took in her sister's looks. Her hair was long, longer than Kagome's. It was a beautiful, silky, black cloak on her head. Her eyes were a deep brown, but there was no life from them. She was beautiful.  
  
"There you go girls. The biggest loser ever to walk the planet," Kikyou said to her friends behind her. Kagome stopped and turned to face her. "Shut up, whore." Kikyou's friends gasped. "What's wrong Kagome dear? Lose a rose?" Kikyou's friends burst out laughing.  
  
Kikyou just smirked at Kagome. Kagome took a deep breath. "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE YOU WRETCHED COW! I'M TRYING TO IGNORE YOU, OR ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT?! I HATE YOU, YOU HATE ME! LEAVE ME ALONE AND I'LL LEAVE YOU AND YOUR BITCHY COMRADES ALONE!!!!!"  
  
The school had gone eerily quiet. They were all suprised by Kagome's sudden outbirst, even Kikyou was taken aback. After Kikyou gained her composure she wrinkled her nose at her. "No need to shout, sister dear. I had hoped you were dead, but my hopes were sadly shattered. You'll probably get sent to hell, the angels wouldn't like your yelling and sudden outbirsts." Kikyou passed Kagome. Once they were ten feet apart, Kikyou called out one more thing.  
  
"Touch Inuyasha and you're dead, Kagome. I mean it!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
There you go people. The bitch from hell has finally arrived. Something cruel will happen to her, don't worry. Please review! Next chap : Kikyou talks to Inuyasha. 


	7. The ExGirlfriend's Trickery

Boy Troubles - The Ex-Girlfriend's Trickery  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"Touch Inuyasha and you're dead, Kagome. I mean it!"  
  
Inuyasha had come out of his classroom, just in time to hear the end of Kagome and Kikyou's fight. He was going out to see if he could find Kagome when he heard Kikyou's voice say that last sentence. Inuyasha growled under his breath. 'Me and Kikyou are over. Why does she still care?' he asked himself.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around when he sensed Sesshoumaru behind him. "Since your ex-girlfriend obviously won't let you near Kagome, or vice-versa, you should quit going after her. Leave Kagome to me, little brother." Inuyasha glared at him. "I"m not givng up. I don't care about Kikyou. It's all about Kagome now. I won't quit that easily, older brother."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, who was pouting after Kikyou. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Don't worry about her," Inuyasha tried his best to comfort her. Kagome's anger rose up. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER?! SHE'S MY SISTER! OF COURSE I NEED TO WORRY ABOUT HER! YOU'RE NOT EVEN RELATED TO HER, BAKA!"  
  
Kagome shoved Inuyasha as she went inside the classroom, Sesshoumaru close behind. Inuyasha was sad now. 'Great. Kikyou just had to come and ruin my chances with Kagome. I'm gonna talk to that girl and tell her everything between us is over and it was along time ago!' Inuyasha prepared his talk with Kikyou in his head.  
  
Sango and Sesshoumaru had beat him to the chairs next to Kagome. Both were trying their best to get her temper lower. Inuyasha sighed and took the seat behind Kagome. He listened in to their conversation:  
  
"Kagome, calm down. It wasn't all that big!"  
  
"I HATE HER! OF COURSE IT WAS BIG!"  
  
"Listen to your friend, Kagome. She's right."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome! Can't you forget about your sister for once?!"  
  
"IT'S HARD TO FORGET SOMEONE AS BITCHY AS HER!!"  
  
"It could help to take out on my brother. She does hate you more for getting near that dog brat."  
  
"AHHHHH! YOUR RIGHT! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha gulped. "Sesshoumaru! What's you do that for?!" he asked is brother. Sesshoumaru shrugged it off and watched in amusement. Kagome lunged for Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed and scrambled out of his seat.  
  
But Kagome was too fast for him. "I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, INUYASHA!!!!!!!" she screamed. Kagome grabbed him by the collar and continued to choke him. "Kagome! *gasp* air! *gasp* i need air! *gasp* please!" Sesshoumaru had the hardest time of not laughing. He had to excuse himself from the class and run to the bathroom so he could laugh.  
  
Sango covered her eyes. "I do not want to get involved in this," she said. "I'd looooove to get involved with you, Sango!" Miroku whispered into her ear. "AHHHHHHHH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!"  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
*whack*  
  
"I didn't do anything this time," Miroku said before falling unconscious. Inuyasha's face had turned blue from lack of oxygen. He couldn't talk. His lungs were blocked with Kagome's hands. "I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU DIE A PAINFUL AND SLOW DEATH!" Kagome screamed.  
  
After a while, Inuyasha was in the nurse's office and Kagome was in detention. Inuyasha wanted to wait for her, but the school told him to leave. As he was walking home, Kikyou managed to catch up to him.  
  
"What do you want," Inuyasha said grumpily. "You're not interested in my sister, are you?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her. "Why do you care? We broke up." Kikyou wanted to cry. "Y-you d-don't c-care a-about m-me?" she put on a fake voice. "B-but I s-still c-care f-for y-you! E-ever s-since w- we b-broke u-up! I've a-always h-had s-some f-feelings f-for y-you!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyou! Please don't cry! I'm sorry! It's just that, I see you in Kagome. That's why I lov-I-I mean-like her! Don't cry!" Inuyasha pulled Kikyou into a fierce hug. Kikyou sighed peacefully. "Thank goodness, Inuyasha." Kikyou kissed him on the cheek and left for home.  
  
As she left, she said a couple things aloud that a certain person shouldn't have heard. "That stupid boy. He's so gullible! Like I still care for him! Ha!" She cackled to herself and walked home. Kagome stumbled out of the bushes and stared at Kikyou's leaving figure. "Even though I hate Inuyasha, I can't let him get tricked by my own sister." she sighed. "I'll help him."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked. Please review! Next chap:Kagome plays little red riding hood and meets the wolf! 


	8. The Big Bad Wolf

Boy Troubles - The Big Bad Wolf  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Inuyasha stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He thought about what he had just said. 'I told Kikyou I only liked Kagome because she looked like her. Is it true? Is that why I like Kagome?'  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see brown, innocent orbs staring back at him.  
  
"K-K-Kagome? D-did y-you h-hear the s-stuff I j-just s-said?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha went pale.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to hear it, right?" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded with guilt. Kagome tapped her hip, smiling. "Uh-huh," she grinned at him. Inuyasha gave her an unsure smile, and twitched nervously.  
  
Kagome's smile slowly turned into a frown. "Don't believe my sister, Inuyasha. She's a liar. And I should know. I'm her sister," she said softly. Inuyasha continued to stare.  
  
"I thought you hated me," he said. Kagome shook her head. "I want to help you. Kikyou and I are eachother's responsibilty. When we're done, I'll go back to hating you."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, than smiled. Kagome gave him a pat on the shoulder, then left. Inuyasha watched her until she turned a corner and he couldn't see her anymore. Then Inuyasha walked to his mansion.  
  
************************************ Next Day at School  
  
Usualy seating chart : Kagome in the middle, Inuyasha on the right, Sesshoumaru on the left. Kagome had her head on the table, while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru argued.  
  
Just then, the door opened, revealing a handsome young man. He had gorgeous blue eyes and black hair tied in a long pony tail (i'm not a Kouga fan, i'm just making him sound attractive for Kagome). He handed a note to the teacher. The teacher nodded and cleared her throat.  
  
The class had stopped talking to stare at the new kid. "This is Kouga. He will be joining our school and this class. Make him feel welcome." The students stared, mesmorized at Kouga.  
  
The teacher looked around the class, trying to find a seat for Kouga. "There! Take the seat behind Kagome. Kagome, raise your head, then your hand, please." Kagome blushed in embarassment and lifted her head to look at the new guy.  
  
'Oh wow. He's cute,' she said to herself. She raised her hand and Kouga smiled at her, which made her heart melt. She watched him dreamily, as he passed her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had noticed this. They glared at Kouga, then tried to get Kagome to focus on them.  
  
"Kagome? Are you in there?" Inuyasha said, knocking on her forehead. Kagome's eyes widened, then she looked at Inuyasha. 'Oh boy. Here it comes. She's gonna kill me,' he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome smiled, which scared both of the brothers. "Hello there, Inuyasha. Didn't see you. Yes, I'm right here. Happy and joyous as ever," she said, in a dreamy tone. Sesshoumaru was shocked. Inuyasha was just plain speechless.  
  
"Aren't you gonna kill me?" he asked. Kagome laughed. "Why would I want to kill you, Inuyasha? You didn't do anything wrong." Kagome turned around in her seat to stare at Kouga. Sesshoumaru frowned and Inuyasha slumped in his chair, still staring at Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru also turned his attention to Kouga. 'I sense youkai magic coming from that boy,' he said to himself. 'He might be youkai, like Inuyasha and I.' Inuyasha hadn't noticed anything. Sesshoumaru growled at his denseness. Inuyasha heard this and glared at him.  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's collar and and excused them from the class. Once they were out in the hallway, Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha fixed his shirt. "What's the big idea?!" he yelled.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha glared at him. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru stared at him. "Kouga is a wolf youkai."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kouga is the big bad wolf of this chapter (check title!). Well, he is to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Not to Kagome, obviously. Next chap: it's Kouga's turn to make his move this time! Please review (this chapter, I mean)! 


	9. The Secret's Out

Boy Troubles - The Secret's Out  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S A YOUKAI?!"  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
"WE ARE PART OF THE ONLY YOUKAI FAMILY IN THE COUNTRY!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"THAT BASTARD IS NOT A YOUKAI!"  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, I TELL YA!"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Geeze, Sesshoumaru. You don't need to yell."  
  
*groan*  
  
"Take a look around you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked around as told. Every student and teacher was staring at them from the classroom doors. Inuyasha's face went pale (again). He looked at Sesshoumaru, who was glaring fiercly at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the people again. They had frightened, bewildered looks on their faces. Sesshoumaru lightly tapped Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha slowly looked at him. Sesshoumaru pointed to one of the doorways.  
  
Kagome was staring at both of them, eyes wide in shock. Kouga, on the other hand, was leaning casualy against the doorway, smirking at both of them.  
  
"Kagome....." Inuyasha said, reaching out his hand to her. Kagome stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly. Her eyes were watering. 'I trusted you. I was willing to help you, Inuyasha. Then I find out you're youkai.'  
  
Inuyasha felt like crying too. Sesshoumaru just stared at both of them. 'Did they do something to make them closer?' he asked himself. Inuyasha's hand was still reached out to her.  
  
Kagome gave him a sad look, then went back in the classroom. Kouga gave him one last smirk, then followed Kagome.  
  
Kikyou was watching all this in amusement. Then her voice rang out, clear in the silent hallway. "You told me, Inuyasha. Yet you fail to tell your new girlfriend?" Inuyasha growled. It was deep, but very loud.  
  
The students and teachers gasped. They backed away from Inuyasha. He looked at Kikyou, murder in his eyes.  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME!" he cried. "KAGOME WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!" Kikyou just smirked at his words. Inuyasha lunged for Kikyou, but was pulled back by his brother. Sesshoumaru had pulled him by the collar, sending him down to the floor.  
  
He glared at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru turned and walked out of the school. Inuyasha sat down, and stared at the floor. 'What have I done?'  
  
********************************* Inside Classroom  
  
"I can't believe he's a youkai. And he didn't even bother telling anyone," Kagome said, wrapped in Kouga's arms. She was so shocked by Inuyasha, that she didn't even care or notice Kouga's arms.  
  
She actually felt comfort in his strong arms. Even though she had just met him. Everyone else was outside, staring at Inuyasha. "I want to go home, Kouga." Kouga nodded, and released her. "I'll walk with you."  
  
Sango was out in the hallway too. But she had heard most of the conversation between the two. Sango didn't like Kouga. When he first entered the class, she didn't like him. She didn't trust him with Kagome either.  
  
She gave Inuyasha one last glance, before going inside the classroom. "Kagome. You wanna walk home with me? I think we need a girl - to - girl talk." Kouga glared at Sango, who only glared back.  
  
Kagome hadn't noticed this, but she agreed with Sango. "Sorry Kouga. It's a best friend thing."  
  
Kagome walked out the classroom, ignoring Inuyasha and the students and the teachers. Sango stuck her tongue out at Kouga, then ran to catch up with Kagome. Inuyasha stared at Kagome. 'Where is she going?' he asked himself.  
  
He saw Kouga come out with an angered face. This made Inuyasha both happy and mad. 'He got turned down by Kagome, I can tell. But he tried to make a move on her! He's gonna pay!' Inuyasha got up and headed towards Kouga, growling menacingly.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I know. Kouga didn't really do anything to 'make his move'. Sorry about that. Next chap: a street fight between Kouga and Inuyasha! 


	10. Kagome's Blood

*Message from Author*  
  
I read in the reviews that my chapters are kinda short. I am so sorry about that! I don't usually have enough inspiration to make incredibly long chapters. But I promise i'll try my best to make one long, okay? Ok. Start with the reading!  
  
~EnchantedMiko~  
  
************************************************************  
  
Boy Troubles - Kagome's Blood  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"OI! BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga turned around. "Surely you are not talking to me, hanyou!" Everyone gasped again.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW I'M A HANYOU, EH?!" Kouga smirked. "Lets just say it's obvious. Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared next to Inuyasha, using his youkai speed. "It's only obvious to you because you are a wolf youkai."  
  
The school - once again - gasped. Kouga growled, which made the people gasp yet again. "Find then. I'm a wolf youkai."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha an 'I told you so' look. Inuyasha snorted and turned his attention back to Kouga.  
  
"Ha! Whimpy wolf!" Kouga growled again. "How dare you!" Kouga lunged at Inuyasha, but our hanyou ducked. Kouga ended up going towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru punched him on the forehead, causing a loud CRACK noise.  
  
The whole school fainted. Inuyasha stared. (I got that punching in the forehead thing from one of the episodes. I'm sure some of you know that already).  
  
Kouga fell to the floor, clutching his head. His eye sight had been damaged, so everything was blurry. But since he was a youkai, he could still sense the things going on around him.  
  
He lunged at Sesshoumaru this time. Sesshoumaru took out his whip and lashed at Kouga. Kouga yelped in pain, as the whip hit him across his back. Inuyasha howled with laughter, making him sound really evil.  
  
Kouga lay on the floor. 'I can't lose to these stupid dogs!' he told himself over and over again. An image of Kagome appeared in his mind. This made him smirk. He looked over to where Inuyasha's blur was.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you have any feelings for Kagome?" he asked. Inuyasha stopped laughing immediately. His face had turned red with embarassment. "So you do," Kouga said.  
  
At that moment, Kikyou woke up, hearing the name of Kagome and the word,"feelings." She looked at Inuyasha, who's face was a burning red color. 'So he does have feelings for my sister,' she thought to herself. 'I didn't think it was true.'  
  
Kouga started laughing. "I bet you think I have feelings for her too, huh?" Inuyasha looked up at him, a confused look on his face. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. Kouga's laughter grew louder.  
  
"You actually thought I liked her?! That pathetic little wench? Ha! You should start congrulating me on how a good an actor I am! She's such a gullible little idiot."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes grew red. Inuyasha got strange markings on his face. They began to slowly transform into demons. Sesshoumaru howled in pain, then turned into a huge, white, dog - like thing.  
  
His body broke the ceiling of the school, for he was very large. Kouga had stopped laughing. He gaped at Sesshoumaru, jaw dropped (that word really is gape. There's no S to it so I didn't make a mistake in spelling gasp).  
  
Inuyasha made a low growl. Kouga turned to look at him. His eyes were red and he had purple markings on his cheeks.  
  
Kouga gulped. Another idea popped into his mind. He ran (using his youkai speed) out of the school being (or what was left of it) . Sesshoumaru bounded after him, taking long strides.  
  
Inuyasha ran, a red blur to humans. They both followed Kouga. Kouga ran down the street, following Kagome's strong scent of sakura blossoms.  
  
He finally found the girls, walking and talking about Inuyasha. They stopped walking when they felt the ground start to shake. They turned around and saw a big, white, dog-like creature. Next to him was Inuyasha with weird looking marks and red eyes.  
  
Both girls gasped, but neither screamed. Kouga grabbed Kagome and held her infront of him, as a sheild. "What are you doing?!" She shrieked at him. Kouga smirked. "I'm protecting myself. Can't you see?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha....? Is that you?" she asked. Inuyasha had lost all self control, so he didn't recognize or care about Kagome.  
  
Kouga said,"Yes. That's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in demon form." Kagome gasped again. "S-sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, but since he was so big, his growl sounded like sirens from an ambulance.  
  
Sango opened her backpack, and took out a boomerang. It was your average boomerang, average in size, average in strength. She aimed it at Kouga's head (LOL). She made sure it wouldn't hit Kagome.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang, hitting its target perfectly. It made a CLUNK noise and returned to Sango. Sango had thrown it hard, making Kouga unconscious. He dropped Kagome and fell to the floor.  
  
Kagome landed on her butt, since Kouga was lifting her up in the air.  
  
The two demons noticed that their original prey was down. Being demons with no self control, they really had the urge to rip something. Something nice and meaty. They looked at Kagome and drooled.  
  
Kagome held her breath. 'Oh my gosh. They're gonna kill me!' Sango gasped. "Kagome! Run!" Kagome got up and ran, dragging Sango along with her.  
  
They ran as fast as they could. The ground was shaking beneath them, telling them that Sesshoumaru was running.  
  
They made a mad dash down the street. Sesshoumaru's paw struck down on Sango. Sango gave a loud and painful cry. "SANGO!" Kagome screamed. "Kagome! Run, baka!" Kagome let tears fall freely down her cheek.  
  
She didn't want to leave her new best friend. Inuyasha lunged at her, pinning her to the ground. Kagome screamed, and struggled under him. "Inuyasha! It's me! Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha put his hand to her neck. His claws sank deeper into her skin. Kagome cried harder, beggin for air.  
  
She could feel the blood, going down her neck. Inuyasha took his other hand and took the blood from her neck. He licked it, and liked what he tasted. Sango screamed louder as Sesshoumaru's paw pressed her harder on the floor.  
  
"KAGOME! SANGO!" Both girls heard Miroku's voice. Miroku wasted no time. He ran to Inuyasha, who was about to bite Kagome to death. "Inuyasha! Listen to me! You're hurting Kagome! You're supposed to love her, not kill her!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped. He looked at Kagome. "Kagome......." he said, in a different voice. His voice was low and gruff. Inuyasha slowly began to turn back into a hanyou. He took his hand off Kagome's neck.  
  
He got off of her, and held her body in his arms. "Kagome! What have I done?" Kagome gave him a warm smile. "Inuyasha........" Kagome was slowly swept into unconsciouness.  
  
Inuyasha panicked. "We need to get her to a hospital or a bed! NOW!" Miroku nodded. "Um, Inuyasha. You need to help me out with your brother." Inuyasha turned around. He was about to yell at Miroku, when he saw the scene before him.  
  
Sesshoumaru's gigantic paw was resting on Sango's back. Her face showed absolute pain. She looked at Kagome. "KAGOME!" she shrieked. Sesshoumaru pressed harder. Sango yelped and gave away to tears.  
  
Miroku was trying his best to do whatever he could. "Sango! We'll get you out!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome (bridal style) and walked over to Miroku. He put her in Miroku's arms, who was shocked to be holding her.  
  
Inuyasha rested beside Sango. "Sesshoumaru! Stop it! You don't need to do this! GET BACK YOUR SELF CONTROL, BAKA! KAGOME'S HURT!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He transformed back into his normal self. He looked at Sango. Inuyasha once again was holding Kagome. Miroku was cradling Sango.  
  
Miroku lifted her up carefully, for her back was soaked with blood from Sesshoumaru's large paw/claws. Inuyasha used his demon speed and ran to the hospital. Sesshoumaru caught up with him easily. He knew Inuyasha didn't want to talk and he didn't either.  
  
Miroku (who we all know is as fast as Inuyasha) ran a few inches behind the brothers. 'I gotta get Kagome to the hospital,' was the main thing going through Inuyasha's mind.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
::sobs:: poor Kagome! Poor Sango! Next chap: kagome and sango's injuries! 


	11. Hospital Romance

Boy Troubles - Hospital Romance  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku rushed the girls to the emergency rooms. Sesshoumaru paid for the check-ups, possible treatments, and possible operations (he hoped that the two last ones weren't needed).  
  
The boys sat in the waiting room, all mourning over something. Miroku mourned the sight of Sango covered in blood. Inuyasha mourned over hurting Kagome. Sesshoumaru mourned over spending all that money.  
  
An hour later, a nurse (sexy to Miroku) came in. She had black hair tied in bun and long earings. Her eyes were an eerily red color (which bothered Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru; Miroku thought it made her look more sexy).  
  
"I am nurse Kagura," she said. "I will be taking care of Ms.Kagome, tonight." Miroku stared at her breasts. "Who will be watching Ms.Sango, nurse Kagura?" he asked.  
  
Kagura smiled warmly at him. "My sister, nurse Kanna, will be watching over her." Miroku nodded. Kagura continued. "Dr.Naraku told me to inform you of who were tending over your girlfriends. He says it will lighten your burden."  
  
Both boys blushed. Sesshoumaru was staring at his empty wallet at the corner of the room. Kagura bowed and left.  
  
************************************ Hospital Room  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked from her side of the curtain. "I'm *cough* fine *cough* Sango."  
  
Sango noticed the coughs (who wouldn't?). "You shouldn't talk, Kagome." Kagome nodded, though she knew Sango couldn't see her since the curtain was pulled between them.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango whispered. "I think our doctor is gay!" Kagome burst into a fit of laughters and coughs mixed together.  
  
As they were laughing, the doctor himself came in. He had long, black, slightly wavy hair. His eyes were a purple color, which creeped out the two girls. He also had a hint of dark pink eyeshadow.  
  
First, he turned to Kagome. "Ms. Kagome!" he said loudly. Kagome gave him an awkward smile. "Your lungs have been badly injured, as the skin around your neck. We will be removing your lungs and then you can eat as much ice cream as you want!"  
  
Then he moved his attention to Sango. "Ms.Sango, your back is broken. We will be putting a back brace around it. It will stay there until further notice."  
  
Both girls nodded. Then nurse Kagura came in, rolling a strecher. She lifted Kagome out of the bed and put her on the strecher (she has super strength!) and rolled her out of the room. Sango panicked. "Where is she going?" she asked.  
  
Dr. Naraku smiled. "The operation room. Nurse Kagura and I will be doing lung surgery." Next, nurse Kanna came in. She had long white her tied in a fashionable way. Her eyes were a lifeless blue color, similar to Kikyou's brown ones.  
  
Nurse Kanna helped Sango into a wheelchair. She pushed Sango out the door. They were passing the waiting room and saw the boys.  
  
Inuyasha stood up when he saw Kagome on a strecher. She gave him a comforting smile and mouthed the word,'sit'. Inuyasha nodded and calmly sat down.  
  
She looked at Sesshoumaru, who gave her a rare smile. Kagome's heart melted. She smiled back and rested her head on the strecher. Next came Sango.  
  
Miroku was practically drooling as she watched Kagura (mainly her butt) exit the waiting room and down the hall. Sango noticed this immediatly and felt hurt.  
  
Inuyasha saw this and elbowed Miroku. Miroku yelped then looked at Sango. She mouthed the word,'hentai,' and was pushed out of the waiting room.  
  
Another hour passed and Sango came back with a back brace. Miroku was on the verge of tears. Seeing Sango with a back brace tore his heart in half. Sesshoumaru was PARTIALLY guilty. He didn't really have any feelings for the girl.  
  
Two hours later, Kagome came back on a wheel chair. She smiled at everyone, which told them she was okay. Kagome couldn't talk. Inuyasha asked to have a moment alone with her. Miroku and Sango easily understood but it was a bit complicated to get Sesshoumaru to leave.  
  
When they finally dragged him out, Inuyasha began to cry. Kagome looked at him with saddened eyes. "Inuyasha......" she said hoarsly. Inuyasha hugged Kagome, which was hard because she was in a wheel chair.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," he cried into her hair. Kagome wanted to say something to comfort him, but she was denied the privelege to speak.  
  
She stroked his back in a comforting gesture. She then moved her hands behind his ears and began to gently massage it.  
  
Inuyasha began to purr and his tears had stopped flowing. He sighed with content, and fell asleep on Kagome's lap.  
  
*********************************** A Few Hours Later  
  
Inuyasha woke up and he was sitting on the wheel chair. "AHHHH! KAGOME!" he jumped up, thinking he had sat on her. He looked down at he wheel chair and found that it was empty.  
  
He ran out of the waiting room. The other three had gone of missing too. He went to the receptionist desk. "Have you seen my friends?" he asked. The receptionists's face was a red color.  
  
She glared at him. "The group with the perverted one?!" she screamed. Inuyasha rubbed his ears. "Yeah....."  
  
Her face grew redder. "THAT JERK GROPED ME!" The hospital became quiet. Then a couple other girls spoke up.  
  
"Yeah! He groped me too!"  
  
"He snuck up behind me, and squeezed my ass!"  
  
"He was so rude!"  
  
"I wanna find him and beat the living shit out of him!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
The parade of girls marching off down the hall. Inuyasha sweat dropped and imagined Miroku being beaten up by them. This made him laugh a bit.  
  
He went down the hallway, following the crowd. Then the girls stopped. "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"  
  
Inuyasha heard Miroku's voice. "Ladies, ladies! Lets not be too rational about this!"  
  
"KILL HIM!"  
  
Miroku's painful screams echoed throughout the hospital. Inuyasha sighed. He ran threw the girls, shoving them into the walls. "Beat it! All of you!" he yelled.  
  
When he finally reached Miroku, he was unconscious, covered in marks and bruises. Inuyasha groaned and picked him. He threw him on his back and used his youkai powers to find the others. He got their scent and used his youkai speed to get to the cafeteria.  
  
When he got there, he found Kagome (dressed in jeans and a gap shirt), Sango, and Sesshoumaru eating dinner. They looked up and saw the unconscious Miroku. Inuyasha threw him on the table.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "You can't just throw him like that! He's hurt, you baka!"  
  
"But he's unconsicous for heavens sake! He can't even feel it!"  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, and pulled her into a fierce hug, earning a growl from Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha......."  
  
He squeezed harder, and let the tears fall again. Kagome stroked his back gently again. Sango watched this, while Miroku's head was on her lap (she didn't mind).  
  
Sesshoumaru's growling became louder. "Oh, shut up!" Inuyasha called, his voice muffled since his face was in her hair.  
  
Inuyasha released from the hug and took Kagome's hand. He then led her out of the cafeteria. They went to a quiet part of the hallway and kissed Kagome on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, not to rough.  
  
It felt right to Kagome so she didn't push him away. But before she knew it, he was gone. She pouted to herself. 'Damn those youkai powers!'  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Awwwwww! Sesshoumaru has officially lost! LOL! Next chap: Sesshoumaru finds someone new! 


	12. Sesshoumaru's New Mate

Boy Troubles - Sesshoumaru's New Mate  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Kagome stood in the middle of the hallway. 'He kissed me and I gave in. Does that mean I LIKE Inuyasha?'  
  
Kagome shook her head and went back inside the cafeteria. Miroku was awake and he had a large bump on his head. Sango's face was a red color and she was holding her (average sized) boomerang.  
  
"Sango? D-did you hit Miroku with a boomerang?" Kagome asked, shock on her face. Sango grinned. "Yup! It works great! It can knock people out cold! I think I'll have it, you know, sized up a little. I want it huge! The same size as me! Well, maybe a couple inches taller...."  
  
Miroku, upon hearing this, cringed at the thought of a huge boomerang hitting him on the head.  
  
Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was missing and so was Inuyasha. "Did Inuyasha come in here?" she asked. Sango frowned. "No. I thought he was outside making out with you."  
  
Kagome's face turned the color of a bright tomato. Sango saw the change of color on her face and gasped. "You did?!"  
  
Miroku had a cheshire cat grin on. Kagome took a deep breath. "Ms.Kagome! You got your voice back!" Miroku said all of a sudden. Kagome's face brightened up. "It did! Yes!"  
  
Kagome then asked,"Where's Sesshoumaru go?" Sango and Miroku shrugged. "He said something about Inuyasha coming out as the victor. Then he left," Sango said. "I think he's a bit made right now. We should leave him alone," Miroku added.  
  
Sango picked up her backpack. "Lets go home already. Staying in this hospital is making me feel a bit odd." Miroku went behind her and grabbed her backpack. Sango glared at him. "Give me my backpack, NOW!"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Your back is broken and you want to carry a heavy backpack. Allow me, Ms. Sango!"  
  
Kagome said,"Awwww! That's so sweet! I hope my future boyfriend does that for me!" Sango glared at her. "He's not my boyfriend! What makes you think he's my boyfriend, huh?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Lets just go." Kagome bent down to pick up her backpack but it wasn't there. "Huh?" Kagome turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha, who was holding her backpack.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Um, hi. And, um, thanks." Inuyasha also blushed then nodded. They followed him outside to the parking lot. They all got inside Inu/Sess's limo (oooo! cool!).  
  
Kagome sat next to the window, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, Sango sat next to Inuyasha, and Miroku sat next to Sango. They sat in silence, waiting for Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had grown impatient when fifteen minutes had passed.  
  
"Where the hell is my god damn brother?!" he yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Inuyasha. Lets just wait a little longer." Inuyasha sank into the seat. "Fine!"  
  
Everyone sighed, then continued waiting. Another fifteen minutes had passed by. Inuyasha stood up, banging his head on the roof of the car, sending him back down with a bump on his head. He growled. "We're leaving without him!" he yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha! We can't just leave your brother!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha glared at her. "We can and we will!" Inuyasha got out of the car and into the driver's seat. Miroku gulped. "Do you know how to drive, Inuyasha?" he asked nervously.  
  
Inuyasha said,"Feh! no." Everyone sweat dropped. "Then you shouldn't be driving, baka!" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned around in his seat to face them. "Shut up! I'm gonna drive! We'll survive, don't worry."  
  
Inuyasha turned back and started the car. Miroku shuddered and looked out the window at the hospital. "I have a feeling we'll be returning to that place in a few minutes."  
  
Inuyasha was about to start driving when he felt the back of the limo being held down. Inuyasha got out of the car and saw Sesshoumaru holding the car. "You're not leaving without me," he said calmly. Behind him stood a puzzled limo driver.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked him up and threw him in the front seat. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got in the back with the others.  
  
************************************** Next Day at School  
  
"My mom cried and hugged me. She didn't let go for like an hour," Kagome said.  
  
"Same thing with my mom," Sango replied. Both sighed. "Moms..."  
  
They were walking down the hallway, Miroku and Inuyasha chatting behind. All four stopped when they saw Sesshoumaru and Kikyou walking towards them. Kikyou had her arm looped around Sesshoumaru's.  
  
They were looking at eachother lovingly, ignoring the looks they were getting. They stopped when they saw the group. "Hello Kagome dear. It's nice to see you," Kikyou said softly. She let go of Sesshoumaru and hugged Kagome. "Sesshoumaru is my new boyfriend," she said with a blush.  
  
Inuyasha gagged in the background. Sesshoumaru sweat dropped at him. "Yes well, we bonded in first period."  
  
Kikyou smiled and they continued their walk through the hall. The group stared at them, shocked. "Well, who would've thunk that Kikyou the Bitch and Sesshoumaru the Ass would get together," Inuyasha said, done with his gagging fit.  
  
Kagome's jaw was hanging. "S-she hugged me," she stuttered. Sango stroked her back. "Strange times these are, Kagome. Strange times."  
  
Kagome nodded and they walked inside their third period class. They all sat in the back. Miroku and Sango shared at seat next to eachother and the same thing with Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha brushed the hair away from Kagome's ear. Kagome tensed up when she felt Inuyasha's breath going down her neck. His mouth was by her ear. "Kagome, now that Sesshoumaru and Kikyou are out of the way..." he paused. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew watery. "Yes," she said, full of joy. She hugged Inuyasha and they embraced. Sango and Miroku smiled at them. "This is so sweet! I should've brought my camera!" Sango said. Miroku blushed. "Since they're together.... um ..... will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Sango gasped then turned to Miroku. "Are you serious?! I thought you liked that Kagura woman back at the hopital!" Miroku shook his head.  
  
"You are my prettier," he said. Sango smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Miroku blushed and put his arm around her. Both new couples stayed in their same positions for a loooooong time.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Well, that was quick. New couples at the same time. Okay. Well, next chap: the gang visits the halloween carnival! 


	13. The Halloween Carnival

Boy Troubles - The Halloween Carnival  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"Kagome, have you heard of that Halloween Carnival coming up?" Sango asked. Four months had passed since Inuyasha and Kagome got together (same for Miroku and Sango). Kagome nodded. "Yeah! I heard it's lots of fun!"  
  
Miroku said,"You have dress up in costumes." Inuyasha snorted. "Who'd wanna go to a stupid costume carnival?" Miroku, Kagome, and Sango said,"I do," at the same time. Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I'll go."  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "We can go as couples." Inuyasha blushed and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. Miroku put his arm on Sango's shoulder. Sango had enlarged her boomerang. She carried it wherever she went.  
  
It took a while to convince the school to allow it, but in the end she got permission.  
  
"When's the carnival?" Kagome asked. Sango burst out laughing. "Kagome! Today is Halloween incase you haven't noticed. There's a Halloween carnival coming up. When do you THINK it is?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Okay, okay. I get your point. I'm a bit dense. Fine. So it's tonite? Why so soon?" Sango shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Why don't we all go to the mall and find some costumes - right now!" Everyone agreed and they caught a bus to the mall.  
  
****************************************** The Mall  
  
Sango and Kagome had gone off together to get costumes. Miroku and Inuyasha had finished and were sitting on a bench, waiting for them. "Why do girls have to take so long?" Inuyasha pouted. "It's just stupid costumes."  
  
Miroku shrugged. "We will never know, my friend. We will never know."  
  
Miroku brightened up. "Lemme see your costume!" Inuyasha groaned. "Kagome picked it out for me." He shoved his bag onto Miroku's lap. Miroku opened it and took out a red haori (i'm not sure if that's what it is and i'm not sure if that's how you spell it). It came with a pretend sword that was as big as Sesshoumaru's tooth when he was a demon.  
  
Miroku was puzzled. "What are you supposed to be?" Inuyasha groaned again. "A dog demon from the feudal era." Miroku burst out laughing. "Kagome's interested in that stuff?" Inuyasha growled. "Lemme see your costume!"  
  
Miroku blushed. "No, I'd rather not." Inuyasha used his youkai powers to grab Miroku's bag. He opened it eagerly. Inside was a purple and black outift. Along with a golden staff and rosary beads. "What the fuck is this?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku took back the bag. "I'm gonna be a monk for the carnival." It was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. He clutched his belly and laughed his heart out. Miroku sweat dropped. "My ancestors were monks during the feudal era." Inuyasha stopped laughing. "Oh." Then he continued with his laughing.  
  
Kagome and Sango came out with their shopping bags. "Lets see your costumes," Miroku said, trying to ignore Inuyasha's laughter. Kagome took out a green uniform. It had a short skirt. She then took out a fake bow and arrow. "What are you supposed to be?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome grinned. "I read a book called Feudal Fairy Tales. One of the stories was about a dog demon and a school girl traveling together to find a sacred jewl. I will dress up as that school girl."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "What does the bow and arrow have to do with it?" Kagome smiled proudly. "The girl in the story was good at archery." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. "What did you get?" Sango opened up her back. Inside was a black suit with pink armor. "I'm gonna be a demon exterminator from the feudal era."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "What is up with this feudal era crap?!" he yelled. Kagome glared at him. "The feudal era happens to be popular at the moment!"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Haven't you noticed, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "NO!" Miroku mouthed an 'o' and smiled innocently.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
*************************************** The Carnival  
  
The group arrived at the carnival. "Wow! We all look so cool in our costumes!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha crossed his arms, his hands going in his sleeves. When he noticed this, he smiled. "Hey! I like this costume!"  
  
Kagome smiled warmly. She dug into her bag and took out a necklace. It had purple beads and brown fangs. Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "What's that for?" he asked. Kagome swiftly looped it around his neck.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha struggled to take it off. "It matches with your outfit." Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms again. The sword was tied to his hip. "I feel stupid," he said. Kagome smacked him on the head. "You look great so quit complaining!"  
  
Inuyasha ran to a booth and threw a ball at a couple bottles. He shattered all the bottles. In return, he got a big, pink, dog. He threw it to Kagome who caught it easily. "AWWWW! HOW CUTE!" she hugged the dog with all her might. "Thank you Inuyasha!" she kissed him on the cheeks again.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and said,"No problem." Kagome walked over to the booth and threw the ball. She knocked the bottols off with ease. She got a stuffed cat in return. She gave it to Inuyasha, who stared at it oddly.  
  
"It's a cat, stupid," Kagome smirked. Inuyasha glared at her and stuffed the cat under his armpit. "INUYASHA! DON'T DO THAT! YOU'LL MAKE IT SMELL BAD!" Kagome shrieked, hurting his sensitive ears.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha took the cat out of his armpit and held it in his hand. "Good boy!" Kagome patted him on the head, earning a growl.  
  
Miroku threw the ball at the bottles and missed. Everyone sweat dropped. Sango shoved her boomerang into Miroku's arms. "Let me try!" she aimed at the bottles and threw the ball . All the bottles were knocked down.  
  
She got a stuffed badger wearing a blue vest. Sango gave it to Miroku and took back her boomerang (the badger is supposed to be Miroku's little transforming friend - I forget his name).  
  
Miroku smiled. "Thanks." Sango grinned and the four rode on the ferris wheel. Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to eachother.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome said with a blush. Inuyasha smiled. He kissed Kagome on the lips. When they pulled apart he said,"I love you too."  
  
In the cart behind them, Sango was filming this on her video camera. She snickered. "I can use this for blackmail."  
  
Miroku took the camera from her hands and set it down. "Miroku - " she was cut off when Miroku kissed her on the lips too. "I love you Sango." Sango melted. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, houshi."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Love is in the air....... okay sorry. Please review! Next chap: i'm not sure yet! sorry.. 


	14. Sango's New Pet and Another Youkai

Boy Troubles - Sango's New Pet and Another Youkai  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
The group got off the ferris wheel and headed towards the exit. A man in a baboon costume blocked their way.  
  
He lifted his mask and revealed himself as Dr.Naraku. Sango and Kagome bowed. "Hello, Dr.Naraku. I didn't know you were coming to the carnival," Kagome said with a smile. Dr.Naraku grinned. "I come to this carnival every year with my daughters."  
  
Behind him were Kagura and Kanna. Kagura was wearing a red and pink kimono. She had a fan in one hand and a huge feather in the other. Kagome and Miroku looked at her. "What's your costume?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kagura said,"I am supposed to be one of the dark children from the feudal era." Inuyasha gave out a loud groan, earning a smack on the head from Kagome. "Be nice!"  
  
Miroku began to drool and stared at her breasts again. Sango glared and hit him on the head with her boomerang. The impack with the boomerang and Miroku's skull made a loud THUD and then Miroku was unconscious.  
  
Sango looked at Kanna. She was holding a beautiful mirror and she was wearing a white kimono with blue sashes. "What costume do you have?" Sango asked.  
  
Kanna said,"I am also one of the dark children from the feudal era." Sango nodded. Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, we must be going." She grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him out of the carnival.  
  
Sango picked up Miroku and followed them.  
  
"How come you didn't want to stay and talk to them?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled. "Dr.Naraku is gay and I don't like hanging around gay guys." Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
On the way to the limo, they saw another limo coming towards them. Out of the limo came Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had brought his tail out and hung it on his shoulder. He wore a rich type of silk with heavy looking armor.  
  
Kikyou had dressed up as a miko with red pants and a white shirt. Kikyou's hair was pulled back in a ponytail, unlike at school she left it down. They bowed politely and walked inside the carnival.  
  
"Did you know they were coming?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head. "No clue."  
  
******************************** Next Day at the Mall  
  
"You're mom is finally letting you get a pet?" Kagome asked. Sango had dragged her into the mall, leaving the boys at home. "Yup! And I want my best friend there when I pick one!"  
  
Kagome sighed and followed her into the pet shop. Sango looked at the animals slowly.  
  
"What about a rabbit?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"No. Too dirty."  
  
"A hamster?"  
  
"Too smelly."  
  
"A dog?"  
  
"Too big."  
  
"A fish?"  
  
"Too boring."  
  
"A bird?"  
  
"Too loud."  
  
"A cat?"  
  
Sango's face brightened up. "Perfect!" She raced to the cat section and looked at the different types. "Bad cat! Bad!" A man was screaming. The girls looked to see an old man holding an awkward looking cat.  
  
It had red eyes, black black stripes, peach colored fur, and two tails. Kagome stared at it with wonderment. Sango smiled with joy. "That's the perfect cat, Kagome! I want that one!"  
  
The man heard this and gratefully threw the cat at Sango. Sango caught it and cuddled it in her arms. The cat began to purr. It's meow was so small, like a kitten. The man ran off screaming,"FIRE CAT! FIRE CAT!"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Um, Sango? What's a fire cat?" Sango kissed the cat on the forehead. "Hm? Oh! It's a cat that used to live during the feudal era. It could turn into a large size whenever it was engulfed in a certain type of fire."  
  
"Do you think that cat is a fire cat?" Kagome asked, pointing at the cat in Sango's arms. "I dunno and I don't care. This cat is so nice and so cute! If it is a fire cat, that just proves youkai haven't gone extinct."  
  
"Doesn't Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru prove that theory?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango shook her head. "They're more developed youkai. I mean youkai that doesn't look like humans." Sango took the cat to the counter. The cashier gave Sango some sheets to sign. "What will you name your new cat, Ms? he asked, in a gentle tone.  
  
Sango put the pen near her lips in thought. "Kilala!" The man smiled. "I like that name." Sango gave him the forms and he went back to the counter.  
  
Kagome took in his looks. He had orange hair tied in a short pony tail. He was very tall and his eyes were the color of the sky. He was very handsome. Kagome and Sango walked up to the counter when he was holding out Kilala.  
  
Kagome leaned closer to look at his nametag : Shippo. Kagome whispered in Sango's ear,"That guy looks like a fox youkai or something." Shippo smiled after overhearing this.  
  
"That's because I am a fox youkai, Ms!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Shippo is part of the story now! I just didn't have the heart to leave him out. Well, he's not a little boy in this story but older and more mature. Next chap : the girls get to know Shippo! 


	15. Introducing Shippo

Boy Troubles - Introducing Shippo  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"Y-you're a f-fox youkai?" Sango stuttered. Kagome pulled lightly on her hair screaming,"MORE YOUKAIS?! WHY?!"  
  
Shippo sweat dropped. "What do you mean, 'more youkais'?" he asked, his voice all of a sudden serious.  
  
Kagome's face grew red. 'Oh great. Now more people know about Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and er, Kilala.' She smiled at Shippo, which made him melt inside. "We know three other youkais."  
  
Shippo looked at Kilala. "I know that Kilala is a fire cat, which makes her youkai. I'm sure she is one of the three you are referring too?" Kagome and Sango nodded. "Yes well, who are the other two?"  
  
Kagome said,"My boyfriend and his brother." Shippo's heart sank when he heard she had a boyfriend. 'Darn,' he said to himself.  
  
Sango said,"You should meet them. I mean, you're youkai, they're youkai, might as well mingle!" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "Mingle?" she asked. Sango smiled and shrugged.  
  
Shippo smiled too. "I'd love to meet them," he said politely. He bowed and followed Sango and Kagome to Inuyasha's mansion.  
  
They took a taxi and stopped infront of his lawn. Shippo gaped at the size of the mansion. "Wow," he said aloud. They walked infront of the gates and Kagome looked at the camera on the wall.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" the camera focused on her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was heard from the camera. "Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled. Shippo winced at the volume of his voice and covered his ears.  
  
"Who's that?" The camera pointed at Shippo. Kagome sighed. "That's Shippo. We met him at the mall. He's a fox youkai." Once she had said 'youkai,' the gates swung open.  
  
The three walked in and rang the doorball to Inuyasha's huge doors. Sesshoumaru opened it. His shirt was partially open. He was sweating and breathing hard. Next to him was Kikyou, wrapped in a robe. Her hair was messed up and tangled in various places. She too was sweating and breathing hard.  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. Shippo raised his eyebrows. Kagome gasped. "K-Kikyou?" she stuttered. Kikyou smiled. "Hi, sis! Um, come on in!" They walked in, all three still in shock.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha was standing near a gigantic doorway. Inuyasha was gagging again at Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. Miroku was grinning madly, picturing him and Sango in their places.  
  
The three walked slowly toward the boys, while Kikyou and Sesshoumaru excused themselves and went upstairs. After everyone had gained their composure, they went on the subject of Shippo.  
  
"So, Mr.Shippo here is a fox youkai?" Miroku said, after the girls had just explained their meeting with Shippo. They nodded and Miroku smiled. "Well, join the club."  
  
"What club?" Shippo began looking around curiously. "No one told me about a club!" The others sighed. "Nevermind."  
  
Shippo looked at Inuyasha. "You're Kagome's boyfriend?" he asked. Inuyasha glared at him. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Kagome smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't be rude, baka!"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head and growled at Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango was playing with Kilala. "I own a fire cat.... how cool is that?" she said. Everyone just stared at her. "What? It's not everyday you own a trained youkai!"  
  
************************************ Hours Later  
  
Kagome and Sango had called a cab and sent Shippo back to his work. Inuyasha ordered his limo driver to drive home Sango and Kagome. Kagome was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of all of them at the Halloween Carnival.  
  
She smiled. Inuyasha was pouting and he wasn't even looking at the camera. Sango was lifting her boomerang over a frightened looking Miroku. Kagome's arm was clinged on to Inuyasha's.  
  
Just then the doorball rang. Kagome bounded downstairs and opened the door. She gasped at who was at the door. Her guest was carrying traveling bags and behind her was a mover's truck.  
  
"K-Kikyou?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cliffhanger! *laughs in a really evil way* ok. i'm normal now. Next chap: Kikyou explains her sudden arrival! 


	16. Kikyou Moves In

Boy Troubles - Kikyou Moves In  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"K-Kikyou?!"  
  
"Hi sis!" Kikyou said, a sweet polite smile on her face. "I thought you were at Sesshoumaru's house having...um...bonding!" Kikyou's smile widened. "Yeah. We just finished." Kagome started to gagg. "Are you okay?" Kikyou asked.  
  
Kagome held her hand up. "I'm fine." Kikyou nodded. "Anyways, I came because I want to live with my sister,mother, and little brother!" Kikyou grabbed Kagome and hugged her really tight. "Um, I thought you hated me," Kagome said, releasing from the hug.  
  
Kikyou shook her head. "Now that Sesshoumaru is in my life and loves me, I'm just happy. No point in hating family!" Kikyou hugged her again.  
  
"Kikyou?" the girls turned around to see Kagome's mother. "Mama!" Kikyou ran to her mother and hugged her. Her mother's eyes were full of tears and she hugged and kissed Kikyou.  
  
"Are you staying with us?" Their mother asked. Kikyou nodded. Her mothers screamed and hugged her tighter. Kagome stood at the doorway. Her mother looked at her. "Oh, Kagome! Here are the plans. Kikyou will move into your room and you can share a room with Souta."  
  
Kagome's face turned red. "WHAT?! NO WAY!" Kikyou smiled innocently. "Why don't Kagome and I share a room?"  
  
Her mother's eyes lit up. "What a great idea! I knew you were a smart girl." They hugged and her mother brought her up to Kagome's room.  
  
The movers shoved Kagome while bringing in Kikyou's stuff. Kagome groaned. "Great, just great!"  
  
******************************************* Hours Later  
  
Kagome's room was filled with Kikyou's stuff. Kagome took out a sleeping bag and set it on the floor. "There you go, Kikyou-"  
  
Kagome looked at her bed. Kikyou had fallen asleep on her bed. Kagome sighed. "Tomorrow I get the bad," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
She sunk into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
******************************************* School  
  
"So, Kikyou's living with you now?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "She's nice but I don't think it's working out. My mother and Souta have been paying so much attention to her. She's stolen my room and my bed! It's just awful!"  
  
Inuyasha came beside Kagome. "Now you know what it's like to live with an older sibling." Kagome sighed and hugged Inuyasha. "Yeah, and it's awful."  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!" a shrill voice rang through the air. Kagome turned around and saw Kikyou running towards her. Kikyou grabbed her and hugged Kagome until she couldn't breath. Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
'Kikyou sure has changed,' he said to himself. He looked at Sesshoumaru who had a face on that showed he was proud of his 'work'.  
  
Kikyou went back to Sesshoumaru and continued down the hall. Kagome massaged her arms. "That hurt," she said. Inuyasha hugged her from behind. "Both of them have changed eachother."  
  
Kagome turned around to look at him. "You mean, Sesshoumaru's changed too?" Inuyasha nodded. "All he cares about now is getting flowers for Kikyou. He's gone mad over her."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Just like you?" Inuyasha blushed. "That was a long time ago. I have you now. Lets forget about them and just go to class." Kagome nodded and took his hand. They walked hand in hand to their next period.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sorry if this is a short chapter. I have writer's block which is weird because i'm usually full of ideas. Next chap: Another new student! 


	17. SESSHY!

Boy Troubles - SESSHY?!  
  
(Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Kagome sat on her bed reading a book (Feudal Fairytales). Kikyou was sitting at the vanity, admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
"Do you want to brush my long, beautiful hair, Kagome?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do you want to do my nails?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do you want to apply make-up, eye shadow, and lip stick with me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do you want a green mask? You know, to make your skin soft?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You want to use my perfumes and lotions?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you ever gonna put that book down?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome looked up to see her mother in the doorway. "Be nice to Kikyou! Do whatever she wants so that she's not bored!" Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at Kikyou. Kikyou gave her an innocent smile.  
  
Kagome sighed and put down her book. "So, what do you want to do Your Majesty?" she asked. Kikyou's smile widened. "Your Majesty? How sweet! Thank you! I want to visit my Sesshy."  
  
At this, Kagome burst out laughing. "Sesshy?!" she screamed. Kikyou stared at her. "What's wrong with calling him Sesshy?" Kagome continued to laugh. She wiped the tears off her eyes and went through the doorway.  
  
"Come on," she said from the hall. "Lets go visit SESSHY!" She started laughing and went downstairs. Kikyou got up and followed her with a confused expression on. "What's so wrong about Sesshy?"  
  
************************************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
"SESSHY?????!!!!" Inuyasha hollared. "ARE YOU MAD?! YOU'RE LETTING KIKYOU CALL YOU SESSHY?!"  
  
Kagome sat behind Inuyasha, a huge grin on her face. She was trying to control her laughter. Kikyou sat next to Sesshoumaru, watching in confusement.  
  
They were in the dining room. Inuyasha was the only one standing up. Sesshoumaru was calm. He stared at Kikyou the whole time Inuyasha was talking.  
  
"YOU CAN'T LET HER CALL YOU THAT IN PUBLIC!!!" he cried. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "WHAT?!" Kagome sighed.  
  
She patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Calm down, Inuyasha. It's just a nickname." But Inuyasha could see the laughter in Kagome's eyes. She really was trying her hardest not to laugh. "You're right," he said. "If 'Sesshy' over there wants to embarass himself in public, let him. It's not my problem."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Good boy. Now, if you'll excuse me...." Kagome got up and ran to the bathroom. Inuyasha used his youkai hearing and could hear her laughing her head off in the bathroom.  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear it too, but he didn't mind. He and Kikyou stared at eachother the whole time. Both had a loving expression on.  
  
Inuyasha stared at them. "I have to go too," he said. He got up and ran to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru, being the only youkai in the room, could hear Inuyasha's gaggs coming from his bathroom.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. Kikyou, taking this as a sign, pulled him into a long kiss.  
  
****************************************** School  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? You're face has been really red today." Sango was worried about her friend. In the morning, when school started, the gang was walking down the hallway.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were coming from the opposite direction. When Inuyasha and Kagome saw them, Inuyasha began to gagg and Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
Ever since that incident, Kagome had been trying to contain her laughter. They went inside their class and took their seats. Now that Sesshoumaru was with Kikyou, Sango got the other seat next to Kagome.  
  
Miroku sat in the table behind them.  
  
The teacher cleared her throat. "Class! We have another new student!" When the class heard,'another,' they turned in their seats to look at Kouga. He had a huge bruise on the back of his head. No one knew where that came from except Sango.  
  
She snickered whenever she saw him. The teacher opened the door and in came a tall boy with short black hair. He almost looked like Miroku.  
  
"Everyone, please welcome Hojo!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Now Hojo's in the picture! Big suprise! Didn't think i'd actually add him in, huh? Well, he's gonna do alot of mischeif around Kagome, whether she has a boyfriend, or lucky for him, not! Next chap: a change in Kikyou and Sesshy's relationship! 


	18. The Break Up and a New Foe

Boy Troubles - the Break Up and a New Foe  
  
(Dislcaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
The class stared at Hojo. Hojo stared at Kagome. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "Why does he keep staring at you?" he whispered to Kagome. Kagome shrugged. "It doesn't matter," she whispered back. "It's not like i'm gonna fall for him!"  
  
The teacher smiled proudly. "We have another rich student in our school! Hojo comes from a very wealthy family."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled. The class tensed up. The teacher froze. "Well, he's not as rich as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru of coarse!" she said carefully.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded. Everyone let out a sigh. The teacher looked at the class. "Sit behind Miroku. It's the boy that looks like you," she said. Hojo snorted.  
  
"That moron looks nothing like me! How dare you compare me to that maggot!" He glared at the teacher. "I can sue you and this school if you argue with me!" he bellowed.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sweat dropped. "I am not sitting next to that poor excuse of a man!" Hojo pointed at Miroku. Sango stood up, causing her chair to fall backward.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled. This suprised the whole class. Kagome was usually the one who made the outbirsts, not Sango.  
  
Hojo glared hard at her. "YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL AT ME!" he yelled (LOL). Sango squeezed her boomerang. Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Kagome, and Inuyasha noticed this. They all shivered slightly.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK TO MIROKU LIKE THAT, YA BIG JERK!" Sango yelled. Hojo's face was a bright red. "HE'S A MAGGOT AND YOU'RE A WHORE!"  
  
Sango lifted up her boomerang and sent it towards Hojo. It hit Hojo right on the head and returned back to Sango.  
  
Hojo's eyes rolled, then he fainted. The teacher screamed and ran for the phone. "Send the nurse over here! The new boy has been knocked out!"  
  
The gang (Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha) burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard they nearly fell off their chairs. Kikyou's eyes were full of tears. She was laughing really hard too.  
  
Sesshoumaru, being all serious, let a smile creep up his face. He wanted to laugh but couldn't do it in front of the class. So he got up and used his youkai speed to go to the bathroom (just like last time when Kagome was strangling Inuyasha).  
  
Inuyasha laughed harder when he used his youkai powers to hear Sesshoumaru's laugh.  
  
The nurse came in and dragged out the unconsious Hojo.  
  
****************************************** The Park  
  
"That was so funny!" Kikyou said, going over the incident in class. Sesshoumaru smiled. "I guess it was pretty funny." Kikyou slapped him on the back playfully. "You know it was funny!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine, fine. It was funny." Kikyou laughed. Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou. "Kikyou, I've never seen you like this. So happy and playful."  
  
Kikyou stopped laughing and gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Nevermind." He moved close so he could give her a nice, long, kiss.  
  
Kikyou went near him too but froze when she stared at his face. Sesshoumaru stared at her. "YOU WEAR EYE SHADOW???!!!!" she shreiked. Kikyou stood up off the bench they were sitting on.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. "It's not eye shadow. It's demon markings (that's for LovelyLioness57 if you're reading this)."  
  
Kikyou stared at him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GAY????!!! EWWW! YOU'RE SO GROSS!" she backed away from him. Sesshoumaru stood up and blew up the bench.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Kikyou glared at hm. "YOU SICKO! WE'RE BREAKING UP!" 


	19. The Wrath of Sesshoumaru

Boy Troubles - The Wrath of Sesshoumaru  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Kikyou picked up her stuff and ran from the park. Sesshoumaru stood, staring at Kikyou's leaving form. He let out a loud growl and destoryed the trees.  
  
He used his youkai speed and caught up with Kikyou, who hadn't gotten very far. When she heard the explosion she ran faster. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kikyou by the wrist. She glared at him and attempted to slap him, but he caught her hand.  
  
"No one has the right to call me such a thing," he said dangerously. Kikyou glared harder. "You're sick," she spat out.  
  
Sesshoumaru slapped her on the face, and dropped her to the ground. She rubbed her cheek, tears in her eyes. She got up and walked to her house. Sesshoumaru let her go.  
  
He walked to his mansion, destorying everything in his way.  
  
************************************** Inu / Sess's Mansion  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard an explosion coming from the park. He looked out the window and saw Sesshoumaru, destorying cars, parking meters, and everything else that was near him.  
  
Inuyasha went downstairs and opened the door. Sesshoumaru walked right past him. Inuyasha stared at him. "What's the matter with you?" he asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in response. He turned to look straight at Inuyasha. His stare sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.  
  
Sesshoumaru made his way close to Inuyasha, and stopped a couple feet away from him. "That wench dumped me," he growled. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and went to his room. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, pure shock written on his face.  
  
'She dumped him?'  
  
************************************* Kag / Kik's House  
  
Kikyou burst through the door, crying her heart out. Kagome looked up when Kikyou's opened the door to her room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked casually. Kikyou flung herself on the bed. Kagome felt bad for her, though she didn't know why. "Kikyou, are you okay?"  
  
Kikyou let out a sob. "I broke up with Sesshoumaru and he hurt me," she wailed.  
  
Kagome stared at her. "Are you serious?!" Kikyou looked up and glared at her. "Why would I lie, stupid!"  
  
Kagome was suprised. "Um, how did he hurt you exactly?"  
  
Kikyou pointed to the red mark on her cheek. Kagome mouthed the word,'ouch.' Kikyou nodded, then she got up.  
  
She pushed Kagome out the door and into the hallway. "Kikyou, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyou stood in her doorway. "Share a room with Souta. I need to be alone." With that, Kikyou slamed the door. Kagome just stood there. Then she let out a sigh and went to Souta's room.  
  
*************************************** Next Day at School  
  
"THEY BROKE UP???!!!" Sango and Miroku shreiked at the same time. Kagome and Inuyasha tried to get them to be quiet. The whole school was staring at them.  
  
"Sango! Be quiet!" Kagome said.  
  
"Shut up, Miroku!" was Inuyasha's comment.  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. "How? Why?" she asked. Miroku just stared at Inuyasha, his eyes already asking.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh. "Kikyou thought he was gay so she dumped him." Sango arched an eyebrow. "Why would she think that?" she asked slowly. Inuyasha answered this one. "Because she thinks his demon markings is eyeshadow."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Sesshoumaru's voice rang through the hall. "It is my business, Inuyasha." The gang turned around to see a way too calm Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Oh well." Inuyasha ended up getting pinned to the wall. "Just stay out of it," Sesshoumaru growled. He dropped Inuyasha and went to his next class.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "Yeah, sure. I knew he shouldn't have gotten with Kikyou. She's just trouble."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Lets go. We can talk about this later." She took his hand and they followed Sesshoumaru to their next class.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry if it's a sucky chapter. I have a little writer's block, plus I have a fever today. But i'll try to make the rest of the story good. And thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews! I love you people! (not that kind of love, but you know, as in you people are great). Next chap: I don't know yet. 


	20. Miroku the Traitor

*Message From Author*  
  
Please don't put bad or mean reviews for my story. They make me feel sad and mad. I'd appreciate it if you didn't put those kinds of reviews. Don't put them on any of my stories, or on anybody else's stories. They're mean and I don't think you make the authors feel any better.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Boy Troubles - Miroku the Traitor  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Inuyasha glared angrily at Sesshoumaru while rubbing his neck. Kagome stared at him. "Inuyasha, if you keep rubbing it like that it'll turn redder."  
  
Inuyasha immediatly stopped. "That jerk," he said aloud. Everyone stared at him. "Inuyasha, is there something you need to say?" the teacher asked. Sesshoumaru just stared into space. He didn't care what Inuyasha was doing.  
  
Inuyasha noticed and glared. He stood up and pointed at Sesshoumaru. "Dumb ass!" he yelled. "I'm making rude comments behind your back and you don't even care?! You and I both know you can hear me 'cause you have youkai hearing!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru, to see his own reaction. Sesshoumaru continued staring into space, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Inuyasha growled louder. He went behind Sesshoumaru and smacked him on the head. Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smriked. 'Now i've got his attention,' he thought to himself. Sesshoumaru gave him a blank look, then turned his head to continued his stare into space once more.  
  
Kagome blinked a couple times at him. 'And I thought girls were over sensitive about break ups.'  
  
******************************************After School  
  
"What is wrong with that jerk?!" Inuyasha screamed. Miroku shook his head. "The break up was too much for him, I guess." Inuyasha just groaned.  
  
"I know my own half brother and he would get all sensitive about a stupid break up!" Kagome frowned. "Does that mean if I broke up with you, you wouldn't care?"  
  
Inuyasha's face went pale. "N-no. That's not what I meant..... uh ....... it's just that ...... uh ......"  
  
Kagome smirked. "See. Now you know how your brother is feeling." Inuyasha mumbled,"half," then nodded. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see a black limo parked on the sidewalk. Hojo stuck his head out and waved at her. Kagome sweat dropped and waved back.  
  
Sango glared at him and touched her boomerang. "Want me to drive you home?" he asked. Kagome just stared at him. Inuyasha stepped infront of Kagome.  
  
"Move along, ya snob! She's taken!" Hojo shrugged. "So, want me to drive you home?" he asked Kagome again.  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Sorry. I'm walking with my friends. Maybe next time." They continued their walk home. When they were a block away from Hojo's limo, Inuyasha went into tantrum mode.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NEXT TIME?!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I was trying to be polite." Inuyasha and Sango glared at her. "DON'T WASTE IT ON HIM!" they yelled in unison.  
  
Miroku patted them on the shoulder. "Sango, Inuyasha. Maybe, Kagome needs a change in her life."  
  
Inuyasha spun around to glared at him. "What are you saying, perv? That she should dump me for that snob?" Miroku sighed. "No. I mean, maybe she should date a cow. Of course that's what I mean!"  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Who's side on you on?! Aren't I good enough for her?!" Miroku stared at him. "Of course you are. But she might want to meet other people."  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. "Don't I get a say in this?" Miroku bowed. "So sorry. Please go on." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Miroku.  
  
"I was just trying to be polite, okay? It's not as if I like him or anything. Besides, I love Inuyasha. I would never dream of dumping him!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "See! She does love me." Miroku shrugged. "Just trying to help." Sango sighed. "It's their relationship, not yours."  
  
Miroku blushed. "Sorry." Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome. "At least my girlfriend doesn't switch sides." Miroku lowered his head.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Don't be harsh, Inuyasha." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Not the greatest chapter in the world. But remember, i'm having writers block problems right now. Review please! 


	21. Inuyasha's Doubts

Boy Troubles - Inuyasha's Doubts  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
When Inuyasha had gotten home, he locked himself in his room and thought about what Miroku had said. "Why am I letting his words bug me?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"I wonder if what Miroku said is doing anything to Kagome...."  
  
"I hope she doesn't dump me...."  
  
Inuyasha sat on his bed. "I'm too paranoid," he said aloud. "Damn it! Quit talking to yourself, baka!" Inuyasha knocked his forehead with his fist. "I know!"  
  
Inuyasha opened the door and made his way to Sesshoumaru's room. He opened his door and went inside. Sesshoumaru wasn't home (who knows where he is). Inuyasha walked over to Sesshoumaru's bed and lifted the blanket.  
  
He threw the blanket off and all the pillows. "Thrashing Sesshoumaru's room will get my mind off things," he said.  
  
He made his way to Sesshoumaru's neatly organized desk. Inuyasha scattered the pens and pencils. He opened the closet and threw out all the clothes.  
  
Inuyasha made his way to the doorway and looked at his work. "Beautiful," he smirked. Inuyasha left the room and went back to his room. 'Maybe I'll call her,' he thought as he picked up his phone.  
  
He dialed Kagome's number and she picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome, it's me. Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh hi! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing....."  
  
*silence*  
  
"Sooo....um..... whatcha need me for?"  
  
"Eh? Hm? Oh. I just wanted to call you."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
*silence*  
  
"Is something bothering you, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh....."  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Spill it!"  
  
"I'mworriedyou'regonnadumpme."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'mworriedyou'regonnadumpme."  
  
"Inuyasha. I can't understand you."  
  
*sigh*  
  
"I'mworriedyou'regonnadumpme."  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"I'm worried you're gonna dump me."  
  
*gulp*  
  
"What?!"  
  
*sigh*  
  
"I'm kinda worried about what Miroku said."  
  
"It's bothering you?!"  
  
"Uh, YEAH!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not gonna dump you."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Sorry. But, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you -----"  
  
"YES ALREADY!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"Okay fine."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Inuyasha put down the phone. 'I wonder if she's really, really, sure,' Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
'I should call her again.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know, I know. It's a weird chapter. Just deal. Next chap: Sesshoumaru finally snaps back to reality! 


	22. Sesshy out, Sesshoumaru In

Boy Troubles - Sesshy out, Sesshoumaru In  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"ARGH! YES ALREADY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"  
  
"Sorry. Um, you sure?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*beep*  
  
"Kagome? You there??"  
  
"Kagomeee?"  
  
"Helloooo?"  
  
"Anybody there?"  
  
"Hello??"  
  
"If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again."  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"Kagome?! Don't tell me you hung up on me!"  
  
"If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again."  
  
"I can't believe her!"  
  
"How rude!"  
  
"If you would like to -----"  
  
*beep*  
  
Inuyasha slammed the phone back onto the reciever. 'That bitch hung up on me!' Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
Inuyasha let out a wail and continued picking up the phone and smashing it down onto the reciever over and over again.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" a calm voice asked.  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshoumaru in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a blank stare, then continued the walk to his room. Inuyasha was about to slam the phone on the reciever again when a thought popped into his mind.  
  
'Oh shit his room!'  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*gulp*  
  
***************************************** Kagome's House  
  
Kagome had her back leaned against Souta's bed. She was reading a magazine while Souta played with little action figures.  
  
After a while, Souta sighed and put down his toys. Kagome looked up from her magazine. "What's wrong, Souta-chan?"  
  
Souta looked at Kagome. "How long are you gonna stay in my room?" he asked. Kagome blinked at him. "When Kikyou's done being over sensitive i'll leave."  
  
Souta tilted his head. "How long with that take?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"A loooooooooooong time."  
  
***************************************** Next Day at School  
  
Everyone stared at Inuyasha. "Quit staring!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sweat dropped. Kagome pointed at his head. "What happened to you?"  
  
Five large bumps were settled on Inuyasha's head. But those weren't the only things on his head - two ice packs were right on top of the five bumps.  
  
"Feh!" Kagome crossed her arms. "Inuyasha! I hope this isn't about our conversation on the phone yesterday."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "You hung up on me!" Kagome just stared at him. "How long did it take for you to notice, THIS time?" she asked, a bored tone in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha's face turned red. "Whatever."  
  
"THIS time?" Miroku asked. "What do you mean?" Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha, being a demon and all, still has no idea what it means when a little click/beep noise is heard over the phone."  
  
Sango and Miroku burst out laughing. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's not my fault demons aren't accustomed to phones!"  
  
"I bet your brother knows what it means when the hang up noise is heard," Miroku said between laughs. Inuyasha bopped him on the head, causing him to fall unconscious.  
  
"Why yes, I do." Everyone (except Miroku because he's unconscious) turned around to see Sesshoumaru. He glared murder at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just pouted.  
  
"Well, didn't notice ya there. Sorry," Kagome said, trying to ease up the tenseness in the hall. Sesshoumaru shrugged. He made his way passed Sango and Miroku.  
  
He and Inuyasha glared at eachother before Sesshoumaru took Kagome's wrist and practically pulled her into the classroom.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha ran in after them. Sango groaned and leaned Miroku on her shoulder, while wrapping her free arm around him. She dragged him after the brothers and Kagome.  
  
Inside the old seating chart had returned: Kagome in the middle, Sesshoumaru on the left, Inuyasha on the right, Miroku and Sango in the back, and Kikyou with the popular snobs.  
  
Kagome, in the old position, had her head laid flat on the desk while the two brothers bickered.  
  
"She's taken, okay?"  
  
"Maybe I can change her mind."  
  
"Kagome isn't stupid enough to fall for you, right Kagome?"  
  
*murmer*  
  
"See! Told ya."  
  
"I couldn't even understand her."  
  
"She said she'd never be stupid enough to fall for you."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"You calling me a liar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What the--"  
  
"Yes. I"m calling you a liar, Inuyasha."  
  
"Why you bastard!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Not infront of the lady."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"No swearing infront of Kagome."  
  
"Feh! I'll swear whenever I want!"  
  
"Not infront of Kagome, you will!"  
  
"But she doesn't even care!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cuz i'm her boyfriend, baka!"  
  
"Not for long."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're too stupid to understand."  
  
"I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Sure. And not knowing when someone hangs up isn't stupid?"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"You're embarassed and ashamed of that little fiasco."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Admit it. You're stupid."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I'm gonna end it there because that little convo is gonna go on for a loooooong time and I don't think you're gonna wanna stick around to hear the rest of it or else you'll be here for a while. Next chap: Sesshoumaru gets to know Hojo a little! 


	23. Sesshoumaru Teaches Hojo a Lesson

Boy Troubles - Sesshoumaru Teaches Hojo a Lesson  
  
(Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Sesshoumaru (much to Inuyasha's despair) walked home with the gang. Kagome was stuck listening to their bickering throughout the way.  
  
'I want to go home,' Kagome said to herself, over and over and over again.  
  
"Is today next time, Kagome?" (see Miroku the Traitor if you don't remember where that came from) a cool voice asked. Everyone turned around to see Hojo's limo (once again ) parked by the sidewalk.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked in confusion. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made low growls. "You said I could drive you home next time, Kagome. Is that today?"  
  
Everyone (except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru; they just glared) sweat dropped. "Uh....." Kagome was lost at words.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and looked at her. "What do you mean, Uh?! You're not going with him!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her. "Inuyasha! Let go!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Kagome grew angrier. "If you're gonna act like this, then maybe I will go with Hojo!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he dropped Kagome's arm. He spun around to glare at her.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Kagome held up her chin. "I am." Kagome spun around, making sure her hair hit Inuyasha's face, and walked over to Hojo's limo. "Besides, I need a rest from walking."  
  
Kagome got in the limo and drove home with Hojo. Everyone just stared after the limo, shock written on their faces. "I can't believe her!" Inuyasha wailed. Sesshoumaru growled. Sango's jaw had dropped.  
  
"Notty, notty," Miroku said, waving his finger. Sango hit him on the back of his head, making him fall unconscious.  
  
"I'm going after them," Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said at the same time. Inuyasha glared at his half brother.  
  
"You're not going! I'M her boyfriend! Not you!"  
  
"I'm still concerned about her safety. Especially with you and that Hobo person."  
  
"His name's Hopo and she's perfectly safe with me!"  
  
"I don't think so and his name's Homo."  
  
"His name is Holo and she trusts me!"  
  
Sango frowned. "JUST GO AFTER HER YOU BAKAS!" she screamed. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stopped their arguement to look at her.  
  
"Don't yell Sango! I've got sensitive ears!" Inuyasha complained. "I prefer you talk in a lower voice, wench," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Sango glared at them both. She lifted her boomerang and hit Inuyasha on the head. She aimed for Sesshoumaru but he ducked.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor rubbing his head. Sango stared at him. "Figures. You're youkai, Miroku's human. I was hoping you'd fall unconscious too." Inuyasha growled.  
  
None of them had noticed Miroku was already awake and he was touching Sango's ass. Sango turned red and screamed.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
She was swinging her boomerang when Miroku calmly held up his hand. Sango paused and eyed him suspicously. "Have you two noticed Sesshoumaru's gone?" he said calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed. He turned around and sure enough, Sesshoumaru was no where in sight. Sango put down her boomerang. "Smart move, houshi," Sango said.  
  
Miroku smiled. "Why that bastard!" Inuyasha leaped onto the trees and followed Sesshoumaru's scent.  
  
Sango ran after him. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked. "I'm gonna help my best friend, duh!" Sango called after her.  
  
Miroku shrugged and followed after her.  
  
A long way ahead, Sesshoumaru was right behind Hojo's limo. He jumped on the roof and tore it open. Kagome shreiked and Hojo screamed like a little girl. Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome out of her seat and threw her to the sky, knowing Inuyasha was close.  
  
Inuyasha was on the tree behind them when he saw Kagome's screaming figure hurdling through the sky. Inuyasha screamed and jumped up. He caught Kagome bridal style and landed on the sidewalk.  
  
Kagome was in shock, clutching her heart. She looked at Inuyasha and fainted. Inuyasha growled and looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
He set down Kagome and yelled,"DUMB ASS! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO THROW GIRLS IN THE AIR!!!!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned around to see Sango cradling Kagome. Behind her was an exhausted Miroku.  
  
Back to the Sesshoumaru and Hojo: Sesshoumaru grabbed Hojo by the neck and lifted him out of the car. Hojo struggled for air.  
  
"Never go near Kagome again," Sesshoumaru said sternly. His cold face showed a hint of high anger. Hojo gulped.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand glowed green. "I'll kill you next time you do," he said, before dropping Hojo back in the car.  
  
Hojo passed out in the limo. Sesshoumaru jumped off and went over to where Kagome and ther rest of the group were. Kagome was awake and she was strangling Inuyasha.  
  
"Since you're brother isn't here I'll blame you for nearly killing me!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's face turned from red, to blue, to purple.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru watched this in amusement. Sango calmly tapped Kagome on the shoudler.  
  
"What!"  
  
Sango stepped back. "Uh, Sesshoumaru's right here." Kagome dropped Inuyasha and spun around. Sesshoumaru had his arms crossed, amusement twinkling in his eyes.  
  
Kagome's face turned an angry red.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, i'm not gonna put what she did after that in the next chapter. I'll just tell you right here. Kagome tried to hurt Sesshoumaru but he was too fast and Kagome got tired and gave up. There. Next chap: Uh............... 


	24. Don't Forget About Kikyou

Boy Troubles - Don't Forget About Kikyou  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Souta walked home in the afternoon. Today he was super happy. He wasn't gonna let anything ruin his day.  
  
'Kagome is finally leaving my room!'  
  
A huge grin graced Souta's features. He began to run home, excitement boiling in him. He reached his house.  
  
Souta's grin had gotten bigger. He ran up the stairs and walked calmly to his room. 'I'm so happy,' he said to himself.  
  
Downstairs, his mother frowned at him. 'Poor boy. I know what he's thinking,' she said to herself. She sighed and continued washing the dishes.  
  
Souta opened the door with his huge grin. Inside Kagome lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Souta's grin instantly vanished. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, kiddo. Still here."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome shook her head. Their mother came running up the stairs. "Oh baby, it's alright!" she bent down and hugged Souta. "SHE'S STILL IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
Their mother looked at Kagome. "Kagome, why don't you go downstairs and watch tv in the living room for a while? I think Souta needs some time alone."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and left the room.  
  
************************************** Kikyou's Room  
  
Kikyou sat on the bed crying her eyes out. 'I've been crying over a week now,' she told herself. Kikyou got up and looked in the vanity mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen.  
  
Kikyou looked at Kagome's mirror and found a picture taped to the top of her mirror. Kikyou bent over to get a closer look.  
  
It was a picture of Inuyasha puting his arm around Kagome. He had a handsome smirk on. Kagome had a huge grin. Kikyou's face turned red. She walked over to the closet and took out her bag.  
  
She dug through and found a photo. Kikyou went back to the mirror and held the photo beside Kagome's. Kikyou's picture had Kikyou holding Inuyasha's arm around her. Inuyasha was frowning and looking away from the camera.  
  
She looked at Kagome's picture and then to hers. Inuyasha looked so much happier with Kagome then he ever did with her. This made Kikyou jealous. She took the Kagome's picture and ripped it in half.  
  
Kikyou threw away the pieces of Kagome's picture. Kikyou looked at her photo and threw it the waste basket too.  
  
She went to the bed and cried.  
  
************************************** Next Morning  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. Souta was lying in his bed and Kagome was lying in a sleeping bag on the floor. Kagome got up and rubbed her eyes. She made her way out the door.  
  
She stopped and looked at her room. Kagome raised an eyebrow and opened the door. Inside, Kikyou's stuff was gone. It looked like Kagome's room before Kikyou moved in.  
  
Kagome had a small smile on. Then she went downstairs. Her mother was crying on the dining table.  
  
"Uh, good morning Mom," Kagome said. Her mother looked up. "Kikyou left, sweetie," she said with sad frown. Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I saw the room."  
  
Her mother's eyes turned water and she cried again. Kagome rolled her eyes while her mother wasn't looking. "Well, i'll go to school now."  
  
Kagome dressed up, ate, brushed her teeth, and left the house. She walked one block and she met Sango. Sango had a bagel in her mouth. "Gmufff morfmffff," she said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, good morning Sango." Sango nodded and they continued walking. When they reached the corner Miroku popped up in an attempt to suprise them. Kagome just stared boredly at him. Sango screamed and the bagel popped out of her mouth.  
  
"Idiot!" Sango hit him on the head with her boomerang. Miroku fell unconscious at their feet. "What happened?" Behind them stood a curious Inuyasha. Sango screamed again and hit him on the head.  
  
"AHHHH!" Inuyasha hit the floor and rubbed his head. "Stop it! You're only supposed to hit the perv with that thing, not me!"  
  
Kagome giggled. Sango rolled her eyes and looked at Miroku. "He cost me my breakfast," she mumbled.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled after getting up. Kagome just walked ahead of them. They all followed except for Miroku, who was lying on the street.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Sesshoumaru ain't comin' today." Sango and Kagome stared at him. Their faces asked,"Why?"  
  
Inuyasha said,"My dad decided to bring him to work today. He wants to show Sesshoumaru the responsibilty he'll have when it's his turn to take over the business."  
  
Kagome mouthed an,"Oh," while Sango nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha......" The three turned around. Kikyou stood with her head bent down. She had called his name with a soft, sad voice.  
  
"Uh, hi," Inuyasha said carefully. Kikyou walked forward and hugged him. Kagome and Sango stared. "Um......" Inuyasha looked at Kikyou's head.  
  
She was sobbing into his shirt. "I want you back," she said in her same sad voice. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gently pushed her away. "Sorry. I can't. I'm with Kagome," he said, not looking at her.  
  
Kikyou's eyes watered up. "Oh," she said. She said it in the smallest voice ever, only Inuyasha could hear it. "Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Well, see ya," Inuyasha turned around and took Kagome's hand in his and they walked to school, leaving Kikyou ( and Miroku ) on the street.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kinda depressing, but I don't think anyone really cares about Kikyou. I just thought you might wanna know what happened to her. So there. Next chap: Um.............. 


	25. A Decieving Mind Game

Boy Troubles - A Decieving Mind Game  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Kikyou watched them leave. 'How could he,' she said to herself, letting her jaw drop slightly. Kikyou straightened her back and turned around, disappearing down the street.  
  
****************************** School  
  
Inuyasha was pissed. "Who does that bitch think she is? Going up to me and saying (in girlish voice) 'I want you back'....."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Um, Inuyasha, you don't sound anything like her." Inuyasha glared at her. Kagome hastily said sorry and just followed him down the hall. Sango stood still, wondering to herself.  
  
'Miroku should've gotten here by now...."  
  
***************************** Back to Street  
  
Kikyou walked swiftly. She would've gotten away if it wasn't for that meddling monk.  
  
Kikyou was nearly gone when she felt a hand on her ass. She spun around to see Miroku with a stupid grin on his face. Kikyou screamed. Miroku looked up and his face turned the palest color anyone could ever see.  
  
"K-Kikyou? I t-thought you w-were S-Sango!" Miroku bowed a hundred times saying,"Gomen," over and over again.  
  
Kikyou's face was still red. Then an idea popped up in her evil, bitchy head and she smirked. She grabbed Miroku's collar during a mid-bow and brought him up to her face.  
  
She put her fingers to his forehead and closed her eyes. Miroku stared at her and felt drowsy when his head felt warm and relaxed.  
  
He let his body lay limp in Kikyou's hands. Kikyou smiled and silently whispered a command in his ear. Miroku nodded and she dropped him. Kikyou clapped her hands and Miroku woke up.  
  
He scratched the side of his head. "Uh, where am I?" he asked. He looked up but no one was there.  
  
*************************** Classroom in School  
  
Today Sango sat in Sesshoumaru's seat. Kagome tried to make Inuyasha forget about Kikyou and this morning's incident while trying to calm down Sango about Miroku.  
  
Just then the door banged open. Everyone looked up to see Miroku dressed in a black tuxedo. He was carrying roses and his face looked confident. The teacher sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, do you have a pass?" she asked. Miroku shook his head and made his way to Sango's table. Sango was relieved to see Miroku but she was worried about his attire. When she saw the outfit she thought he was ready to propose.  
  
'I'm not ready for marriage!' Sango told herself. 'But I love Miroku. I guess that's okay as long as i'm with him,' she thought, all of a sudden grinning.  
  
She got ready and sat up. Miroku walked on but when he saw Sango, his confident smirk faltered. Then he blinked and shook his head, making his way right passed Sango.  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. Miroku took the seat behind them. Sango fell off the chair in utter shock. Kagome screamed and tried to help her up.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Miroku. "What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked. Miroku just smiled at him. "Nothing of importance, Inuyasha." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight...."  
  
******************************* After School at Hospital  
  
Miroku entered the hospital lobby (still wearing the tuxedo and all that other crap). He made his way to the receptionast desk.  
  
He smiled kindly at the receptionast.  
  
"May I have Nurse Kagura's room?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In case you're dense, Kikyou used her secret mind control powers (kinda lame, I know, no flames) to hypnotize Miroku and telling him to dump Sango and date and propose to Kagura! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, sorry. Well, yeah... that's what happened. Next chap: a VERY pissed Sango. 


	26. Miroku's New Found Love

Boy Troubles - Miroku's New Found Love  
  
(Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Miroku made his way down the hall like a zombie. He reached a room and opened the door. Inside Kagura was sitting on a chair reading a magazine.  
  
She looked up to see Miroku. She gave him a smile. "It's nice to see you again," she said calmly. Miroku bowed and handed her the flowers. Kagura took them and smelled them.  
  
A pretty smile graced her features. "Thank you," she said, getting up. She put the roses on a table, unaware of Miroku's staring.  
  
When she turned around she was pulled into Miroku's chest. She looked up and found him staring at her with love in his eyes.  
  
His arms were wrapped tightly around her. He bent down and gave her a passionate kiss that didn't end until after a while.  
  
****************************** Nurse's Office at School  
  
"Sango......"  
  
Sango opened her eyes to the sound of Kagome's gentle voice calling her name. Kagome was sitting on a chair staring at her, concern in her eyes. Sango sat up and looked around.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. Kagome pulled up her sleeve and looked at her watch. It's like 3:30."  
  
Sango gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's half an hour after school?!" Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha is outside the office waiting for us. The nurse only let one person stay with you."  
  
Sango rubbed her head. "Where's my backpack and stuff?" Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha's got them. He volunteered to carry them for you while we walked home."  
  
****************************** Flashback  
  
"Please! Carry her backpack for her!"  
  
"No! Why should I?"  
  
"Because she's your girlfriend's best friend!"  
  
"Not a good enough reason."  
  
"Inuyasha! Carry her stuff now or else you're gonna get a good beating!"  
  
*gulp*  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
****************************** End Flashback  
  
"That's eerily nice of him," Sango said. Kagome's smile widened. "Yup!" Kagome helped Sango out of the bed and out the door.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled while holding Sango's stuff. "Kagome?" Sango asked. "Where's Miroku?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped walking. Kagome shuffled nervously.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Well," Kagome started. "He left in a rush right after school ended...."  
  
"......... he went to the hospital," Inuyasha finished with a shrug, earning a smack from Kagome. Sango's face paled. "Why'd he go there?" she asked, an image of Kagome's old nurse picturing in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged again. "Who knows." He boosted the her backpack and continued walking. Kagome put her arm around Sango and they walked her home.  
  
*********************************** Later  
  
Inuyasha walked to his mansion alone while Kagome stayed at Sango's house.  
  
"Kagome! I'm worried he went there to see that slutty nurse of yours!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Well, I don't know. But I don't think he would be shrude enough to do that to you."  
  
Sango's face showed utter concern. "But he didn't even wait for me after school. Wouldn't your boyfriend do that for you?"  
  
"Um, do you mean Inuyasha or any girl's random boyfriend?"  
  
"Any girl's random boyfriend."  
  
"Oh. Well, yeah!"  
  
Sango let out a groan. "See!" Kagome looked at her sadly. "He's probably gonna brake up with me on Monday! (it's Friday in their time)!" Sango wailed, and started crying.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around her friend. "Oh, Sango! It's okay...... i'll sleepover tonight."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***************************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed Miroku's number:  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
"God damn it, Miroku! Pick up the phone!"  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
"Hi there! This is Miroku and i'm not home right now so please leave a message after the tone."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Miroku!!! Keep up the phone, ya god damn perv!"  
  
*click*  
  
"Excuse me, but what did you just call my son?"  
  
"Eh? Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"I'm Miroku's mother."  
  
"Mother?! Liar. Miroku doesn't have a mother."  
  
"Yes he does. I went on vacation and now i'm living with my son."  
  
"Fine. What do you want and where's Miroku?"  
  
"I don't think my boy should hang out with you anymore."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're a rude boy. Don't ever come near my son again, you hear me!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Good day."  
  
*beep*  
  
"What are you talking about, woman?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Are you there?"  
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
"What's that sound again that means someone hung up?"  
  
************************************ Hospital  
  
Miroku and Kagura came out of the hospital holding hands. "I thought you had a girlfriend, Miroku-chan," Kagura said, a sad tone in her voice.  
  
Miroku took both her hands in his. "I'm breaking up with her on Monday. Then we can be together!"  
  
"Oh, Miroku!" Kagura pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you so much, Miroku!"  
  
"And I love you, Kagura."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know it's lame but don't kill me. Next chap: Sesshoumaru comes back 


	27. Sango's Tears

Boy Troubles - Sango's Tears  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
It was Sunday night at Sango's house. Sango had begged Kagome to sleep over 'til Sunday. Kagome agreed, worried for her friend.  
  
"You're not even sure if he really will dump you tomorrow!" Kagome yelled over Sango's sobs. "Yes he will!" Sango wailed.  
  
Kagome groaned. "Sango....."  
  
"He's gonna dump me, he's gonna dump me, he's gonna dump meeee!"  
  
Kagome frowned. 'First Inuyasha now Sango. Great.'  
  
Sango stopped Sango which caught Kagome's attention. "Sango?" Sango stood up. "I'm gonna make a plan! When he brakes up with me, i'll hit him with my boomerang as many times as I can!"  
  
Sango grinned. Kagome had a worried expression on her face. "Um, Sango.... maybe that's not such a good idea." Sango stopped grinning to look at her. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, hitting him on the head a million times won't really get you anywhere," Kagome said, unsure of what she really meant. Sango sat back down. "Yeah I guess you're right. I don't wanna be those kinds of over sensitive girlfriends....."  
  
Sango and Kagome shared a friendly laugh at this. "Well, you're not an over sensitive girl. You're a strong, brave, good friend!" Kagome said that hugged Sango. They both laughed the night away.  
  
****************************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Sesshoumaru visited Inuyasha in his room. Inuyasha looked up from his science homework to stare at his older half brother.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, a bored tone in his voice. "I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt Kagome today while I was absent," Sesshoumaru said all too calmly.  
  
Inuyasha glared hard at him. "She's my girlfriend! I'd never hurt her, you bastard!" In a matter of seconds Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha pinned to the wall. "Quit insulting me, little half brother. It's getting on nerves."  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha and let him slide down to the floor. Inuyasha growled like a whiny puppy. Sesshoumaru smirked and left the room.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled a,'bastard,' and in seconds Sesshoumaru had him pinned to the wall again.  
  
****************************** Monday at School  
  
Sango sat nervously in her chair. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sesshoumaru just ignored them all.  
  
Miroku sat in the back, staring intently at Sango. When the bell rang Miroku got up first and grabbed Sango by the wrist and pulled her to the side of the hallway where they could be alone.  
  
"Sango I need to tell you something," Miroku said seriously. Sango held up her chin. "I know exactly what you're gonna say, Miroku." Miroku's serious face faltered. "You do?" he asked.  
  
Sango smirked. "Yup!" Sango slapped him hard on the face. "Go to your whore and leave me alone," she said, then walked away from him.  
  
Miroku put his hand to his face. "Well, that was easy. Kinda."  
  
****************************** Outside  
  
Sango ran to Kagome and Inuyasha and let her tears fall. Kagome hugged her friend and tried to comfort her. "It's okay Sango. Just tell me what happened." Inuyasha leaned against a tree with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
'Miroku has been acting strange lately. He'd never dump Sango just like that for a nurse,' Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
"I slapped him and called Kagura a whore," Sango said between sobs. "Good job Sango! Doesn't calling Kagura a whore and slapping Miroku make you feel better?" Kagome asked, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Sango calmed down a bit. "I guess....." Sango looked away from Kagome and into space. Inuyasha got up off the tree and started walking towards the school building.  
  
Kagome gave him a curious look. "Where are you going?" she called out. Inuyasha answered,"No where," and disappeared into the building.  
  
Just take a wild guess of where he was going and who he was gonna see.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I tried. Well, anyways....... Next chap: a man to man chat. 


	28. The Realized Truth

Boy Troubles - The Realized Truth  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Inuyasha walked through the halls and finally found his target: Miroku. Miroku was at his locker busily working on something. Inuyasha used his demon speed and snuck up behind him. He looked over at what Miroku was working on.  
  
He was taping up pictures of Kagura. They covered his whole locker. Crumpled up pictures of him and Sango lay on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha tapped him on the shoulder. Miroku jumped and clenched his heart. But when he saw Inuyasha he greeted him with a smile. "How come you're not outside?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha slightly growled at him. "Why are you throwing away pictures of Sango and replacing them with that god damn nurse?!" Inuyasha asked, well, practicaly yelled.  
  
Miroku blushed. Inuyasha noticed this and continued. "Why'd you play her like that in the first place?" Miroku was confident at this. "Something inside me told me to dump Sango for someone else. It was like a controling thing in my head that just ordered me to make the right choice!"  
  
Inuyasha froze.  
  
****************************** Flashback  
  
(this is 2 months before Kagome came to the school).  
  
Kikyou and Inuyasha were sitting in the playground. They sat on swings looking at eachother with never ending (ya right) love. Then Kikyou began to speak.  
  
"I need to tell you something Inuyasha," Kikyou said. Inuyasha turned his actually BORED gaze towards the trees as if they were more interesting (trust me; they are). "What?"  
  
Kikyou smiled a bit. "I bought this book and it taught me how to hypnotize people. It seems i'm part of the very few that has 'the gift',"Kikyou said dreamily.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Hypnotism?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kikyou kept up her smile. "I know it sounds kinda lame and that's why you can't tell anyone. It's our little secret!"  
  
Inuyasha blew a strand of hair out of his face.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
***************************** End Flashback  
  
Miroku waved his hand infront of Inuyasha's face. "Helloooo..... ya in there?" Inuyasha blinked and grabbed Miroku by the arm.  
  
"When did this 'idea' pop into your perverted little head?" Inuyasha asked sternly. Miroku started to sweat. "I think it was when we were walking that morning before school..."  
  
"The day you came in late with a tuxedo?" Miroku nodded. Inuyasha dropped his arm. 'Kikyou was there and we left Miroku with her unconscious......' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a worried expression. Inuyasha stared blankly at him.  
  
"Miroku you've been hypnotized."  
  
***************************** Outside  
  
Sango leaped up from the tree roots. Kagome looked at her. "Something up?" she asked. Sango clapped her hands. "I've got an idea!!" she screamed.  
  
Kagome stood up and wondered at her. "What's your idea?"  
  
Sango smiled. "I'll find someone to make Miroku jealous with!" Kagome stared at her. "You mean, you'll get a new boyfriend to make him jealous?" Sango nodded like a madman.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Sango, I don't think---"  
  
But Sango was already gone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
You're gonna love the next chappie: Sango's *ahem* make over! (dats gonna be the title too) 


	29. Sango's Make Over

*Message From Author*  
  
Sorry about the 'Sango stopped Sango' part in one of the chapters! I meant to say,'Sango stopped crying'... lol! Just wanted to correct that for you confused people out there A.K.A ginagirl1234...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Boy Troubles - Sango's Make - Over  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
It was the next day of school. Sesshoumaru was back and so was the seating chart (you know the drill: Kagome's head flat on the desk, Sesshy and Inu fighting... ).  
  
But Kagome was lost in her own little world. 'Where's Sango when you need her?' she asked herself. The door cooly opened (i dunno how it can 'cooly' open.. it just sounded cool).  
  
Kagome was utterly speechless. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Sesshoumaru couldn't take her eyes off her. Kikyou gasped. Hojo and Kouga drooled.  
  
Sango stood at the front of the class. Her hair had been trimed and they were slightly curled. She had taken off her eyeshadow. She was wearing a white sweater with a short, green mini skirt.  
  
Sango handed the teacher a note and took a seat next to (gasp) Kouga. It was Kagome's turn for her jaw to drop. When Sango couldn't sit next to Kagome, she usually sat behind her, acting as a watchful body guard.  
  
Now her body guard was making fake goo-goo eyes at Kouga of all people! 'Am I dead?' Kagome's eye twitched.  
  
Inuyasha nudged Kagome and whispered,"Sango looks really cute today... no offense to you."  
  
Kagome just nodded. She wouldn't blame Inuyasha for thinking she was cute. She really was! When Kagome noticed the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes she wanted to faint.  
  
His eyes actually showed emotion. He was staring straight at Sango. His goo- goo eyes weren't fake at all. Anyone could see that. Kikyou's face showed jealousy and envy.  
  
"S-Sango?" Kouga stuttered. Sango put on a girly girl voice. "It sure is, Kouga-kun!" In real life she felt like barfing. 'KOUGA-KUN???!!! Where'd that come from?' she screamed at herself.  
  
Kouga blushed at the nickname. He looked down at his lap. "Uh.... what's with the new make-over?" he asked slowly. Sango scooted closer to him and used her hand to lift up his chin. They stared directly at eachother.  
  
Sango put on fake watery eyes. "You mean you don't like it??? I did it for you...." Sango bent down her head, when beneath she was actually making a gagg face.  
  
Kouga turned pale and waved his hands. "No no! Not at all! I love the new you!"  
  
'Thank you acting class!' Sango said in her mind. She looked up with a huge grin which made Kouga want to faint. "You mean it?" Kouga smiled and nodded. "Yup!"  
  
Sango screamed and hugged him, which he hugged her back. All was unaware of a stunned pervert sitting in the desk directly behind Sango and Kouga.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*gaggs* disgusting chapter, I know! *gaggs* Sango and Kouga??!! *gaggs* i have a sick, demented mind! *gaggs* next chap: *gaggs* 


	30. Kagome's Idea

Boy Troubles - Kagome's Idea  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Sango had her arm wrapped around Kouga's. They walked home smiling at eachother. Then Sango was quickly pulled away from Kouga and down the street, leaving a confused Kouga.  
  
Sango screamed and brought out her boomerang and hit her captor on the head. She looked down to see Inuyasha on the floor. Sango screamed. Sitting on top of Inuyasha's back was Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???!!!" Sango screamed. Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha picked me up and told me to hang on to his neck. So he gave me a little ride over here."  
  
Sango's face turned red. "WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME???!!!" Kagome sheepfully smiled at her. "Cuz we wanted to know why you were acting so girly in class." Sango's face calmed down.  
  
"I'm trying to get back at Miroku," Sango explained. Kagome nodded. Then she looked down at Inuyasha and frowned. "You knocked out my boyfriend," Kagome said.  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "Gomen! I thought it was some jerk trying to kidnap me!" Then Sango felt like she was being lifted off the ground. She looked up and saw Kouga growling at Inuyasha.  
  
Sango blushed. It felt so safe and comforting to be in Kouga's strong arms. "You have your own woman, Inuyasha! So stay away from mine!" Kouga walked away, still carrying Sango bridal style.  
  
Kagome stared after them. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head. "Jerk," he mumbled. Kagome mindlessly patted him on the head like a dog. "Sango's changed and I don't care if it's for Miroku," Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha just stared. "But she looks really cute now. And is it my imagination or does she look like you now?" Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my gosh! She's changed her looks so she could look like me to get Kouga!" Inuyasha lied down on the floor.  
  
Kagome stared down at him. "Something wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha gave her a worried look. "Kikyou hypnotized Miroku into dumping Sango."  
  
Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "What?? Are you feeling okay?" Kagome waved her hand infront of Inuyasha but stopped when he caught her wrist and glared at her. "Look, Kagome! A long time ago, Kikyou found a book telling her how to hypnotize people. She's used it on Miroku!" he shouted at her.  
  
Kagome stared quietly. "Did you tell Miroku?" (Inuyasha is still holding her wrist). "I did but he wouldn't listen to me," Inuyasha dropped her arm.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly. "I have an idea that will help all of us solve our problems!!!" Kagome ran off and disappeared down the street.  
  
*********************************** Next Day at School  
  
Inuyasha entered the school and once he did Kikyou rushed up to him. "Inuyasha thanks for inviting me on your camping trip! I knew you still loved me!"  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I want to thank LovelyLioness for the Kouga + Sango = jealous Miroku! Next chap: a camping trip? Huh? 


	31. What Camping Trip?

Boy Troubles - What Camping Trip?  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about??!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Kikyou stared at him as if he were an alien. She then took out a card from her backpack and gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha read:  
  
Dear Kikyou,  
It is I, your beloved Inuyasha. I have forgotten Kagome and I choose to be with you. If you agree to come back to me, then we shall go on a camping trip. Just the two of us. Alone. In a cabin. In a forest. Alone.  
  
With Eternal Love,  
Inu-chan  
  
Inuyasha's face showed alot of emotions: disgust, shock, suprise... etc. "I didn't write this!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't write well in cursive! (the letter's written in cursive) I don't even talk like that! If I wrote this, you wouldn't even be able to read what I wrote!"  
  
Then Inuyasha looked like he was about to barf. "And I would never say i'd dump Kagome for you!"  
  
Kikyou was on the verge of tears. "It was in my locker, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's ears twitched. He brought the letter to his nose and sniffed. Then his eyes grew wider than Kikyou thought was ever possible.  
  
Then Inuyasha was gone.  
  
***************************** Outside  
  
Kagome sat next to Sango smiling. "Kagome, I'm not sure if my mom will let me go to a camping trip that I was invited to by *cough cough* Inuyasha," Sango said.  
  
Kagome grinned. "By the way, who else did you invite?" Sango asked. Kagome held up her fingers infront of her face and said the names out loud while counting:  
  
Inuyasha Kikyou Me You Miroku Kouga Kagura Sesshoumaru Shippo  
  
"Shippo's invited??" Sango asked, obviously shocked. Kagome smiled. "Of course he is! He's our friend which no one else has met yet!" Sango nodded.  
  
"YOU'RE INVITING WHO AND TO WHAT????!!!!!!" the two girls spun around to see a red faced Inuyasha and a sobbing Kikyou.  
  
Kagome put on a nervous smile. "We're going on a camping trip, Inu-chan! ^^;;"  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Then his voice was eerily calm. "When was this camping trip formed and why wasn't I told at the beginning?"  
  
Kagome put on a puppy face. "Pweeze Inuyasha! It would make me vewry happy!" Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Drop the face and the voice. Cause nothing you say or do will convice me into going on a camping trip with the people you just listed."  
  
Kagome lunged into Inuyasha's chest and pretended to cry. "Please Inuyasha! This means alot to me!"  
  
"It does?" Sango asked, earning a kick from Kagome (which Inuyasha didn't notice).  
  
Inuyasha gave in and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Fine. But don't expect me to be all goody-goody to those people!"  
  
Kagome leaped up out of his arms and hugged him really tight. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome then pulled Sango and ran from Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Kikyou tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Can we share beds while we're in the cabin, Inu-chan?"  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched.  
  
"KAGOME WAIT UP!!!!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next chap: the actual camping trip - kinda 


	32. On the Way

Boy Troubles - On the Way  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Inuyasha ran through the park searching. But he didn't know what he was searching for. When he came to the stream he saw Kagome sitting by it, staring at her reflection.  
  
She was wearing a pink kimono with red lilys painted on them. She had a pink lily in her hair and she looked beautiful. "Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice?  
  
She smiled and stood up. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. They closed their eyes and when Inuyasha opened his eyes he was shocked.  
  
He was holding Kikyou in his arms, not Kagome! Inuyasha screamed and fell back.  
  
******************************** The Real World  
  
*RING! RING!*  
  
Inuyasha yelled and fell off the bed. 'What kind of dream was that?!' he asked himself. He looked at the clock and then glared at the phone.  
  
'It's 4:30 in the morning and someone's trying to call me??!!' Inuyasha picked up the phone.  
  
"What the fuck do you want at 4:30 in the morning?!" he screamed into the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha?" came Kagome's voice.  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Why are you calling me at this time, Kagome?" he asked, trying to sound calm.  
  
"BAKA! We're leaving for the camping trip at 4:30! I told you already! Everyone is here except you!"  
  
Inuyasha hung up. He opened his doors and ran to Sesshoumaru's room. Sesshoumaru's bed was neatly fixed and his closet was missing some clothes.  
  
'She's right!!! I am late!'  
  
Inuyasha ran back to his room and packed up whatever he could find. He put on a shirt and jeans and ran out the door.  
  
*********************************** Kagome's House  
  
Three cars and one limo were parked infront of Kagome's house. She looked at her watch and tapped her shoe. Then she glared up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why didn't you wake up your brother?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I thought he was up already." Kagome sighed. Kikyou sat in her red beetle and put on some make up.  
  
Kagura fell asleep on Miroku's shoulder in his car.  
  
Miroku stared at Sango the whole time. Sango just sat in Kouga's car staring at the clock. Sesshoumaru leaned against his limo, watching everyone.  
  
Then Inuyasha's red convertable finally came up on the driveway. Everyone let out a sigh which was easily translated into,"It's about time!"  
  
Inuyasha acted as if nothing had happened. "Well lets go already! I wanna get this over with!" Kagome's face turned red. "We're still waiting for someone!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "WHO??!!"  
  
"Hi there!" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga turned around sensing a fox youkai. A youkai with green eyes and orange hair was walking up Kagome's street.  
  
"Shippo!" Sango and Kagome cried in unison. "Who?" everyone else asked.  
  
"Shippo's the guy who helped me buy Kilala!" Sango exclaimed. Inuyasha glared at Shippo, not at all happy.  
  
"Kagome! There's enough youkai here already! If he was human then I wouldn't even give shit bu he's not!"  
  
Kagome gave him an icy glare that made Inuyasha shut up instantly. Sesshoumaru and Kouga didn't mind.  
  
"Did you walk, Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked, earning a growl from Inuyasha (because of the -chan part). Kagome ignored it and watched Shippo as he nodded.  
  
"That's alright! You can ride with me!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha whined. "Be quiet!"  
  
"Inuyasha will sit in the back with all the luggage while Shippo and I sit up front."  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
"Great!" Sango interrupted.  
  
"Kouga and I will just stay in his car with our luggage!"  
  
"Same for Kagura and I!" Miroku called out from his car. It was obvious Kikyou and Sesshoumaru would ride on their own in their own cars.  
  
"What about MY car?!" Inuyasha asked, obviously pissed. "Just leave it here. We won't need it," Kagome said calmly.  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Well lets go then!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next chap: a long way there. 


	33. Are We There Yet?

Boy Troubles - Are We There Yet?  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does.)  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
** 2 seconds later**  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
** 2 seconds later**  
  
"Are we--"  
  
"NO NO NO!!!"  
  
** 2 seconds later**  
  
"Are we---"  
  
"May I answer this, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Be my guest, Shippo."  
  
*ahem*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
** 2 seconds later**  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"HELLO! I SAID ARE WE---"  
  
"INUYASHA SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
** 2 seconds later**  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
** 2 seconds later**  
  
"Are we---  
  
"GOOD HEAVENS NO!"  
  
** 2 seconds later**  
  
"Are we--"  
  
"Lord Inuyasha can you stop asking that?"  
  
"Quit talking like you're from the old age, Shitto!"  
  
"It's Shippo."  
  
"Whatever Shitto."  
  
** 2 seconds later**  
  
"Are we---"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Lemme finish my sentence for once!"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"You're making her mad."  
  
"I told you to shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"  
  
*whack*  
  
"Kagome he hit me."  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't hit Shippo while i'm driving!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"Sorry.... SHITTO!"  
  
"ARRRGGGHH!!!!"  
  
******************************Miroku's Car  
  
"Miroku are we almost there?"  
  
"Not quite, love."  
  
*groan*  
  
"Now are we there?"  
  
"Kagura..."  
  
"I'm simply asking if we're there!"  
  
"We're not, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Don't yell, Miroku-chan!"  
  
"Sorry. Will this make you feel better?"  
  
*squeezes Kagura's ass*  
  
"Hmmmm.... that feels good..."  
  
******************************* Kouga's Car  
  
"You're beautiful Sango...."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Do you know how beautiful?"  
  
"Kouga keep your eyes on the road."  
  
"But you're so beautiful!"  
  
"KOUGA!"  
  
*honk*  
  
"You almost hit that truck!"  
  
"Sorry my dear Sango."  
  
*groan*  
  
"Hey! You're stll not watching the road!"  
  
"You're face captures my eyes and my heart!"  
  
"AHHH! KOUGA!"  
  
*honk honk!*  
  
"MOTHER FUCKERS!"  
  
"Kouga that guy just cursed at us."  
  
"If that bothers you i'll go kill him."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes love."  
  
"T_T"  
  
**************************** Kikyou's Car  
  
*sings to radio*  
  
"THE TIDE IS HIGH BUT I'M HOLDING ON!!!!!!"  
  
"I'M GONNA BE YOUR NUMBER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Hello? Kikyou speaking!"  
  
"QUIT SINGING! YOUR VOICE HURTS MY EARS!"  
  
"Inu-chan?"  
  
"I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY OVER HERE!!"  
  
"But I have a beautiful voice!"  
  
"NO YA DON'T!"  
  
"Inu-chan why do you hurt me so?!"  
  
"JUST QUIT SINGING BITCH!"  
  
"WAHHH!!!"  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!!"  
  
*click*  
  
"Inu-chan hung up on me!!! WAHHHH!"  
  
****************************** Sesshoumaru's Limo  
  
"Wine sir?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You want me to turn on the wide screen tv sir?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You want---"  
  
"Jaken shut up and drive."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I know that was just a weird and stupid chapter. Next chap: We're finally there! 


	34. We're Here!

Boy Troubles - We're Here!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
The cars finally stopped in front of a small cabin. Kikyou dropped her bags at the sight of the cabin.  
  
"We're staying here??!!" she shreiked. Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo covered their ears. "Yes we're staying here," Kagome answered for her.  
  
They made their way inside the cabin. When Inuyasha opened the door a shit load of dust fell on his head. Inuyasha growled.  
  
They went inside and found that everything was covered in dust! "I CALL THIS ROOM!!!!" came Kikyou's shrill voice.  
  
Kagome groaned. "We're sharing rooms. There's only two bedrooms. The girls stay in one room while the boys stay in another."  
  
"Who died and made you queen?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"I'm paying for this cabin so shut up bitch!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kikyou crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine. The girls clean up this dust pile was the boys and I explore the woods," Inuyasha said, and went out the door. The rest of the boys followed close behind.  
  
The girls glared at their backs. Kikyou opened one of her pink trunks and took out a pink blanket. She placed it on one of the couches and sat down.  
  
"You girls clean up while I fix my nails," Kikyou said. She took out a pink nail filer and began to file her nails.  
  
Sango snatched away the filer. "Hey!" Kikyou jumped up and tried to get back her filer but was bonked on the head by Sango's boomerang. Kikyou fell on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Sango! That's the first girl you've ever hit with your boomerang!" Kagome exclaimed, obviously shocked.  
  
Sango just shrugged and picked up the pink cloth Kikyou had sat on. She went over to the fire place and began dusting it off with the cloth.  
  
Kagome found a broom in one of the dusty closets and swept the kitchen and living room floor. Kagura took another pink cloth she had found in one of Kikyou's bags and wet it in the sink. She made her way to the kitchen counter and began to clean with Kagome.  
  
******************************** 2 Hours Later  
  
Kikyou woke up on the living room floor. She stood up and shreiked, afraid dust would get on her clothes. But when she looked around the house was sparkling clean. You couldn't even recognize the old dust cabin they had first seen.  
  
Kikyou went to one of the bedrooms and found all the girls sleeping. They had set up their sleeping bags on the floor and saved the bed for Kikyou.  
  
******************************* Flashback  
  
"I want the bed!" Kagura, said making her way towards it.  
  
"No! Kagome is the one paying for this place and I think she should sleep on the bed," Sango said, glaring daggers at Kagura.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No that's okay. Lets save the bed for Kikyou."  
  
"WHAT?!" the other girls screamed.  
  
"Kikyou's my sister and I want her to try to enjoy this trip," Kagome said with a slight smile. Sango and Kagura exchanged glances. "Okay...." Sango gave in and helped Kagura unroll her sleeping bag.  
  
******************************** End Flashback  
  
Kikyou smiled at them and went back to the living room. She picked up her pink bags and set them on the bed.  
  
She put on a pink pillow cover on one of the pillows. Then she took out a fluffy pink blanket and set it on the bed. She put a pair of pink bunny slippers by the bed and a pink robe hung on the door knob.  
  
Kikyou then set up all her pink cosmetics in the bathroom. She put a pink toilet seat cover and a pink towel along the bathroom rail.  
  
She admired her work and then went to her bed and fell asleep.  
  
********************************** 20 Minutes Later  
  
The door opened and the guys' endless chatting filled up the cabin. Inuyasha was soaking wet and he was pouting.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUSH ME IN THE RIVER!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at Shippo.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that! I didn't mean to!" Shippo tried to explain.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes and looked at the place. "Hey guys! Look at the neat job the girls did!" the guys stopped talking and looked around.  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped except for Sesshoumaru. He just nodded in approval. Shippo and Sesshoumaru went to the boys room and set up their sleeping bags. Well, Shippo set his up on the floor while Sesshoumaru took the bed.  
  
Kouga made his way to the bathroom but screamed at the sight. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!" Kouga ran out the bathroom and crashed into Shippo.  
  
Shippo went inside the bathroom and screamed like a girl. "IT'S PINK!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's towls which he found in her bag. She had left her yellow backpack on the kitchen counter. He used the towel to dry himself up, then he put it back in her bag.  
  
Miroku walked over to the girls room and looked inside. He blushed at all the girls. He rubbed his hands together and went to Kagome first.  
  
He squeezed her butt and then went to Kagura. He squeezed her butt and went to Kikyou. After he squeezed Kikyou's butt, he hesitated at Sango. Then to make sure she really was sleeping, he squeezed her butt too.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Miroku is REALLY perverted..... next chap: a little fun at night! 


	35. Inuyasha vs Shippo

Boy Troubles - Inuyasha vs. Shippo  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
In the morning the girls woke up to the smell of something burning. Kagome got up first and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
She found Inuyasha and Shippo having some sort of cook off. Each had a pan and they were growling at eachother over the stove. Whatever Inuyasha was cooking it was burning and it smelled awful.  
  
Shippo's food wasn't burning and it smelled like bacon and eggs. Kagome cleared her throat and the boys turned around. Kagome wasn't the only one in the doorway: The rest of the girls and boys stood behind her with curiosity written on their faces.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked with a grin. Shippo smiled at them showing he wasn't afraid. Inuyasha on the other hand, well, is face was a burning red.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha and I are having a cook off to see who can cook the better breakfast for you, Lady Kagome." Kagome began to blush.  
  
"Well thank you!" she said, smiling brightly. Inuyasha knew that his food sucked and he was angry. So he took a spatula and bonked Shippo on the head.  
  
Shippo's eyes grew wide and he rubbed his head. Then he turned and growled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha put on a smirk. "Oops.. sorry!"  
  
After a couple minutes of arguing, the food was set up on the dining table. Inuyasha tried to make pancakes but they were all black. Shippo's breakfast of bacon and eggs came out perfectly.  
  
Everyone dug into Shippo's food. It was delicious and everyone wanted a piece of it. Kagome then noticed Inuyasha pouting in the corner.  
  
She took a spoon and put some bacon and eggs on it. She made her way to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha try it!" she said. Inuyasha pursed his lips. He shook his head and looked away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. Then she pinched Inuyasha on the arm. "OWWW!" Inuyasha opened his mouth giving Kagome the perfect oppurtunity. She shoved the spoon in his mouth and shoved it back out.  
  
Inuyasha refused to swallow the food. Kagome's face turned red in anger. "Swallow Inuyasha!!!" but Inuyasha just shook his head. Kagome's eyes then turned evil and she choked him.  
  
"SWALLOW!!!" Inuyasha's face turned blue and he finally swallowed. Kagome stopped and stared at his face. Inuyasha's eyes lit up and he ran over to the table. He shoved everyone away from the food and he took the plate.  
  
He ran around the cabin, a mob of teenagers after him. Kagome sat on the couch and watched all this. Next to her sat Shippo and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wasn't hungry and he found the chase amusing.  
  
Shippo had already eaten and he was clutching his belly and doubling over in laughter.  
  
************************** 10:00 PM  
  
The gang sat on the living room floor deciding what to do (Sesshoumaru sat on the couch cuz he thought sitting on the floor was uncivilized).  
  
Miroku grinned and said,"Lets play spin the bottle!" everyone's face showed utter horror. "I'm not playing that game with you!" Kagome pointed out.  
  
Miroku then returned to thinking. Then his face lit up again. "Lets play seven minutes in heaven! We can even make it ten!"  
  
Sango lifted her boomerang and bonked him on the head. "No."  
  
Miroku fell unconscious on Kagura's lap. "Lets play hide and seek in the dark!" Inuyasha suggested. Everyone stared at him. "Yeah right!"  
  
A couple minutes later and Shippo said,"Lets play hide and seek in the dark!" the gang (except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru) stood up.  
  
"Yeah! I love that game!" Kagome said, fun gleaming in her eyes. Inuyasha sweat dropped then growled loud.  
  
"I JUST SAID THAT A MINUTE AGO!!!" Kagome stopped to look at him. "You did?" Inuyasha fell on the floor anime style.  
  
"Well lets play!" Kouga shut off the lights and they began to play their game. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha (who could see in the dark) refused to play and just watched. Sesshoumaru found it amusing once again while Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Poor Inu! Next chap: adventures in the forest! 


	36. Pros & Cons of Camping

Boy Troubles - Pros & Cons of Camping  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does-same goes for the movie "Parent Trap"... you'll see why)  
  
"OWWWW!!!!!"  
  
Kouga (who was it during hide and seek in the dark) fell over the couch and landed on Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"GET OFF ME YA WOLF!!"  
  
Kouga accidently punched him in the nose. "What the fuck was that?!" Kouga asked. "That was my nose stupid!" Inuyasha yelled, bonking him on the head.  
  
All of a sudden the lights flickered on. Kagome stood by the light switch sweat dropping. "I don't think this is working out," she said. Everyone nodded.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Whats wrong with your nose? It's all red and swollen!" Inuyasha screamed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Shippo smiled at Kagome. "Tomorrow morning I say we go out in the forest."  
  
"Not the forest again!" Inuyasha yelled from the bathroom. Shippo leaned into Kagome's ear. "He's just afraid i'll push him in the river again!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT! YOU DID PUSH ME! I KNEW IT!" Inuyasha slammed open the bathroom door with a huge band aid on his nose.  
  
Shippo gulped and ran away.  
  
**************************** Next Morning  
  
*RING!!*  
  
Kagome screamed and punched the nearest thing above her.  
  
"AHHH! BITCH MY NOSE!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was clutching his bleeding nose. "YOU'RE WORSE THAN KOUGA!" Inuyasha ran to the bathroom again.  
  
Kagome looked at the floor and noticed Inuyasha had dropped a bell.'So that's what he was waking me up with!'  
  
Kagome got out of her sleeping bag and dressed up. She put on some shorts, a spaghetti strap, and a vest.  
  
She packed up water and a flashlight in her backpack. Kagome was lured to the kitchen to the scent of chocolate pancakes.  
  
But what she saw shocked her to the fullest.  
  
Kikyou and Shippo were in the kitchen together. Shippo was teaching Kikyou how to cook (Kikyou was wearing a PINK apron).  
  
Kikyou and Shippo laughed together as Kikyou kept messing up. "Um, hi guys.." the two spun around and blushed furiously at Kagome.  
  
Kikyou dropped her spatula and ran to the dining table and sat down. "I wasn't doing anything!" she called.  
  
After everyone else woke up and ate, they left the cabin.  
  
"I'll be the leader!" Inuyasha volunteered. "I'll be the leader!" Shippo said after him. Everyone agreed.  
  
"I called it first!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome stared at him. "You did?"  
  
Minutes later they were lost. "See! If I was the leader I wouldn't have gotten us lost!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Shippo had a confused look on his face. "My map is leading me off track..."  
  
Kagome spun around and glared at Inuyasha. "You were supposed to pack the map, Inuyasha!"  
  
"I did pack the map!" he yelled back. "I think you gave me the wrong map," Shippo said, still confused.  
  
Sango hit Inuyasha on the head with her boomerang. "Baka!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky. "It will be night in a few minutes. We should just camp out here."  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Kikyou yelled, swatting her arms and legs. "Mosquitos will eat me to death!"  
  
"And they aren't already?" Kagura pointed out. Kikyou glared at her. "Shut up!"  
  
Shippo smiled brightly. "I know where the lake is! We can camp there!" Kouga cleared his throat and pointed ahead. Everyone looked up and saw a big lake with a nice clearing next to it.  
  
Shippo blushed and they made their way to their new camp.  
  
After a half hour of setting up tents and sleeping bags everyone was ready to camp out.  
  
They all sat around the fire place eating fish. Kikyou stared down at her plate. "I don't like fish... i'll skip dinner." She stood up and looked at Shippo.  
  
"What are we eating for breakfast?"  
  
"Fish."  
  
Kikyou groaned and walked over to her tent. Kikyou had brought a PINK inflatable bed. She jumped on it and fell asleep.  
  
Everyone else finished up their food and went to their tents. The only two who stayed up were Kagura and Sango.  
  
"What's the plan again?" Kagura asked as they entered Kikyou's tent. "We're just gonna play a little trick on Kikyou that's all!" Sango said, carefully lifting up Kikyou and her bed. Kagura took the other side and they walked out the tent.  
  
Kikyou was a heavy sleeper so they didn't worry about waking her up. They set the bed on the river's bank and gave a mighty push.  
  
Kikyou and her bed went floating out in the middle of the lake.  
  
***************************** Next Morning  
  
Kikyou lay in bed sleeping wonderfully. She fluttered her delicate eyes open. She looked around and her eyes widened.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone woke up and unzipped their tents. They all started cracking up at the sight. Kikyou was standing on her bed in the middle of the lake.  
  
But all at once her bed tipped and she fell in the lake's cold waters.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I am evil! LOL! Next chap: you'll see! 


	37. Peeping Toms Shouldn't Peep

Boy Troubles - Peeping Toms Shouldn't Peep  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Kikyou angrily made her way to the river bank. She stomped up to Kagome and backhanded her roughly.  
  
The youkai boys growled fiercly and would've lunged at her if the girls hadn't held them back.  
  
"You bitch! I didn't think you'd sink low enough to play that prank on me!" Kikyou screamed. Kagome had her hand on her cheek but glared menacingly at her.  
  
"I didn't do anything to you nor would I try or want to!" Kikyou just backhanded her again. "Liar!"  
  
Sango had heard enough. She picked up one some firewood from last night's fire and slammed it arcross Kikyou's back.  
  
Kikyou gasped and fell into Kagome's arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru instantly rushed over to her out of instinct. Kagome stared at Sango in shock.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked. Sango was glaring hard at her. "She backhanded you twice! I won't let a bitch like her get away with hurting my best friend!"  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up Kikyou bridal style. "I think it's time for Kikyou to go home. We all know camping isn't her thing."  
  
Sesshoumaru then leaped off into the trees to who knows where. Everyone stared after them.  
  
"I thought he hated her," Miroku said aloud. Sango picked up her boomerang and hit him on the head.  
  
Kagura picked up her unconscious boyfriend and set him on her lap.  
  
Sango though tried to change the subject. "Well, the girls and I can forget about that by going to the nearest lake other than this and bathe."  
  
Kagome and Kagura nodded. Inuyasha plucked Miroku off Kagura's lap and allowed the three girls to go off in search of another lake.  
  
Miroku woke up and noticed he was dangling in the air. "I'm flying!" he squeled. Inuyasha and Kouga sweat dropped. Inuyasha walked over to the lake and let go of Miroku.  
  
Miroku slashed in the water and ran up to shore.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Miroku asked after drying off. "They left to take a bath," Kouga answered.  
  
Miroku looked up and he had an evil, sick, perverted smile on.  
  
*************************************** The Girls  
  
The three girls walked aimlessly searching for a lake. Then a warm mist surrounded them. "What's this?" Kagura asked.  
  
"It's coming from over there!" Sango said and the three girls ran after the misty trail. It led them to a hot spring.  
  
The girls screamed in joy. They removed their clothing and ran into the hot spring.  
  
**************************************** The Boys  
  
"Miroku I think we're going the wrong way," Inuyasha said. Earlier Miroku suggested they go look for the cabin. The three boys were too dense to notice the perverted look in his eyes.  
  
So they followed him, not knowing that Miroku was following an unknown misty trail.  
  
Then they heard laughter and the girls' voices. Miroku pulled the boys into the bushes.  
  
"Miroku you perv! You tricked us into spying on them!" Inuyasha hissed. "You'll enjoy this, trust me," Miroku answered.  
  
Shippo grew red and bonked him on the head. "Nasty pervert..."  
  
The boys (except Miroku) were about to get up and leave when they heard the girls talking about them. They all squated back down and listened.  
  
**** The Girls' Convo ****  
  
Sango: What do you think the boys are doing?  
  
Kagome: Well, Miroku is probably trying to look for us that's for sure!  
  
Kagura: How could you say that about my Miroku?!  
  
Sango & Kagome: 0_o;;  
  
Sango: How can you trust him so much?  
  
Kagura: What do you mean?  
  
Sango: Nevermind.  
  
Kagome: How do we know that perv hasn't found us already?  
  
Sango: We should be hearing heavenly squeals of delight.  
  
Kagome: *starts cracking up* true!  
  
Kagura: That's not funny  
  
Sango: ''...''  
  
Kagura: He'd never spy on us purposefully!  
  
Sango: If that's what you think then you don't know your boyfriend very well do you?  
  
Kagura: ''...''  
  
Kagome: Drop the subject  
  
Kagura: Yeah! Lets talk about you and that Inu boy!  
  
Sango: ^_^ yeah!  
  
Kagome: ^_^;; what do you want to know?  
  
Sango: Have you ever had se---  
  
Kagome: SANGO!!!  
  
Sango: I'm just curious  
  
Kagome: Why?! Did you do it with Kouga?!  
  
Sango: What the **** ?! I'd never do it with that ******* loser!  
  
Kagura: Lady Sango! Such inappropriate words for a lady!  
  
Sango: Oh shut the **** up!  
  
Kagome: No really. That's too much *****s  
  
Kagura: *gasp* LADY KAGOME!!  
  
Kagome: Oops. Sorry. ^_^;;  
  
Kagura: Too much cursing! I'm leaving! *gets up, puts clothes on, and leaves*  
  
Sango & Kagome: ''...''  
  
Sango: What's her problem?  
  
Kagome: Dunno...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next chap: a heartbroken Kouga and a should be dead Miroku! 


	38. Soon 2B Dead Boys

Boy Troubles - Soon 2B Dead Boys  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Sesshoumaru carried the unconscious Kikyou while running at a fast speed on the tree branches. But inside his head there was a a little battle:  
  
******************* Inner Sess's Convo  
  
:: voice in sess's head = SV  
  
:: normal sess = SS  
  
SV: Drop her!  
  
SS: No  
  
SV: Oh come on!  
  
SS: No  
  
SV: Party pooper come on!  
  
SS: I'm not a party pooper and this isn't a party  
  
SV: Just drop her for the sake of everyone!  
  
SS: I don't care about anyone  
  
SV: Sure you do! You care about Kikyou and Kagome  
  
SS: Shut up  
  
SV: You *were* with Kikyou and you *liked* Kagome  
  
SS: Leave me alone  
  
SV: Drop her!!!!  
  
SS: NOOOOOOOO!!!! *drops Kikyou*  
  
SV: Yeah!!  
  
SS: Look what you made me did!  
  
******************* Out of Sess's Head  
  
Kikyou fell from the branches and was lost in the sea of green. Sesshoumaru jumped down and searched for her but couldn't find his ex...  
  
******************* Hot Springs  
  
Miroku was drooling at the sight of naked women. Kouga had to contain himself from making a wolf whistle. Inuyasha and Shippo sat a few feet away from them with a blush on and pouting.  
  
"We really need to go!" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
Miroku casually waved his hand and kept drooling. "Kouga! Lets go!" Shippo tried.  
  
"Shut up and lemme watch...."  
  
"Pervs!" Inuyasha hissed and bonked 'em both on the head.  
  
"YOU BAS--"  
  
Inuyasha closed their mouths.  
  
"I'm leaving!" they heard Kagura say. They heard someone get out of the water and leave.  
  
"What's her problem?" Sango's voice asked.  
  
"Dunno..." Kagome's voice answered back.  
  
Inuyasha glared hard at the boys. "Lets go!" he whispered fiercly.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked.  
  
Everyone went silent. "What did you hear?" Sango asked slowly.  
  
Kagome's face turned red. "I heard whispering!" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Both girls scrambled out of the spring and threw their clothes on. Sango grabbed her boomerang and checked the bushes one by one.  
  
When Sango was nearing their bush, Inuyasha gruffly pulled the three boys and made a run for it using his demon blood.  
  
Sango got infront of their previous bush. She threw down her boomerang hard. "Ha!" Sango looked down but sweat dropped when nothing was there.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Maybe it was just my imagination...."  
  
Then all of a sudden Kikyou's unconscious body landed and splashed into the spring behind them. Kagome and Sango screamed. They whipped around and saw a splashing Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou opened her eyes and glared at the girls. "I can't believe you! First you pull that lake prank on me and then you throw me in a spring while i'm unconscous!"  
  
Then Kikyou got out and lunged at Sango. "And you hit him with FIREWOOD!!!!!!"  
  
Sango held up her boomerang which Kikyou throughly crashed into. Kikyou sank to the floor with swirly eyes and a crazy smile.  
  
Kagome was about to bend down and help her sister when Sango pulled her away and made a run for it.  
  
********************** Campsite  
  
When the girls got to the camp they found Inuyasha and the boys lying calmly about.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Sango asked a whistling Kouga.  
  
"Oh, huh?" Kouga looked up and blushed at Sango, remembering her naked form. "Er..nothing!"  
  
Sango's eyes turned into dangerous slits. Kagome gasped from behind her.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T!!!"  
  
The boys smiled innocently.  
  
"HENTAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!"  
  
*bonk!*  
  
*whack!*  
  
*bash!*  
  
*crack!*  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the campsite. He looked around at the site before him:  
  
Kouga had three huge, disgusting lumps on his head. Inuyasha had backhand marks all over him (thanks to Kagome), Shippo had bruises everywhere, and Miroku was clutching his supposedly cracked skull.  
  
Then a wet raging Kikyou stomped into the clearing. She let out a screamed of anger and kicked Sesshoumaru's knee which didn't hurt him one bit. She then walked to her tent and zipped it up hard.  
  
The tent next to her's opened up revealing Kagura. She had a book in her hands and she was staring at them all. But when she saw Miroku....  
  
"WHAT THE ***** DID YOU DO MY BABY?!?!?!?!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Saint Kagura is cursing! That's kinda ironic after what happened in the springs... Oh and I forgot to thank animegirl55 for the naked girls in the hot springs idea even thought what you suggested was a teensy bit different! But thanx anyway! Next chap: wait & see 


	39. Ditching the Demon Lord

Boy Troubles - Ditching the Demon Lord  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Kagura rushed over to Miroku's side and cradled him on her lap. "Shhh.. its okay honey.."  
  
Sango looked like she was about to barf. Miroku stared at Kagura. "Um... just let me rest in my tent.... ALONE!" Miroku got up and lied down in his tent.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. 'I think Miroku's coming back...'  
  
Then he looked at Kagome and Sango. "Where's Kikyou?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Er... well... Kikyou?... um.... ask Sango! ^_^;;"  
  
Sango glared at her. "Well.... she had a little accident.. and we kinda... er... left her..."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. Sango made out an "eep!" and dashed for her tent. Kagome smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru which made Inuyasha pout.  
  
"Um... if you want I can lead you to her Sess-chan!" Everyone was suprised by the sudden nickname.  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "SESS-CHAN?!?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED TO CALL HIM THAT FOR?!?!?"  
  
Kagome stood up and glared at him. "I'm trying to be polite!!!"  
  
"Well you're being TOO polite!!!!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Dog boy!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Inu brain!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
*ahem*  
  
The two turned to glare at Sesshoumaru for interrupting. "Whaddaya want?!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome smacked him on the head. "Don't be rude to your brother!"  
  
"Half!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha yelled in unison. Kagome shot them both dirty looks. "Whatever!"  
  
"I can sniff out her scent so I won't need your help," Sesshoumaru said to Kagome. Kagome just stared at him then walked away mumbling,"Yell at me and be rude at me for just trying to help... what jerks!"  
  
She ducked into her tent and zipped it up with a,"Hmph!"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her and disappeared searching for Kikyou.  
  
************************ Around Night Time  
  
"Mer phum fee roofufu!" Kagome had a cloth tied around her mouth and a tight rope tied around her wrists. She was being carried bridal style by Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, and Kagura were right behind them.  
  
"I don't think it's wise to gag your own girlfriend," Miroku told Inuyasha. "Shut up! You don't want Sesshoumaru to hear us! And i'm not gagging her ya idiot! I'm just keeping her from yelling for Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Why are we doing this anyway?" Sango asked, boredome in her voice. "I'm sick of Sesshoumaru so we're ditching him! If I take this cloth off Kagome she'll just scream and say this is a stupid idea and Sesshoumaru will come rushing over!" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"Right..." was Sango's reply. "What's the plan?" Kouga asked, staring at the glaring Kagome. "We're gonna go to the cabin, grab our things, get in our cars, and leave!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kouga nodded and fell back into step with Sango. Kagura had her arm tangled around Miroku's as they walked through the forest.  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Kagura asked Inuyasha. "Of course I do! I can sniff out the scent of our cabin!"  
  
After a couple minutes Kagome gave up struggling and just laid in Inuyasha's arms glaring menacingly at him.  
  
"Finally!" Sango said, after spotting the cabin at last. Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru was infront of the cabin putting a swirly eyed Kikyou in his limo.  
  
Inuyasha ran up to him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him and how Kagome looked. "What are you doing to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, after sitting Kikyou in the limo.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the question. "Why are you here?! And how did you get here before us?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at him. "I saw you walking away after I found Kikyou. I was on my way here and I was going to drive Kikyou home. So I found her before you left the campsite."  
  
Sesshoumaru got in the limo. He rolled down the window and said before driving off," You can untie Kagome. Seeing her like that makes me want to strangle you."  
  
Sesshoumaru left leaving a steaming puppy, a confused group, and a 'gagged' Kagome.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I feel sorry for Kagome. Next chap: For me to know and you to find out 


	40. Ignoring Inu

Boy Troubles - Ignoring Inu  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"Oi Kagome!" Inuyasha called from half way down the hall. But Kagome just went on humming while taking some books out of her locker. "Kagome!!!!"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Kagome, Inuyasha's calling you..."  
  
Kagome looked at her with a confused face. "Inuyasha? I do not know of this Inuyasha."  
  
Sango sweat dropped. "Is this about the gagging thing back at camp?" Kagome spun around to stare at her. "I told you! I don't know what you're talking about! I went to camp but there was no bastard named Inuyasha who gagged me cause he was a mindless ass!"  
  
Sango tilted her head and looked at her. "You're ignoring him aren't ya?"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"OI KAGOME!!!"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes for a second then opened them again. She marched up to Inuyasha and glared hard at him. "Look! I am not speaking to you because I don't know you and to me you do not exist so good day Mr. Inu Boy Stranger!"  
  
Kagome turned around, grabbed Sango, and went to her second period. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm your freakin boyfriend!!!"  
  
Kagome popped her head out from the doorway. "I'm sorry - I don't HAVE a boyfriend!!!" Her head disappeared inside the classroom.  
  
Kouga and Hojo were cracking up behind Inuyasha. "If she's free i'll go over there," Hojo said with an evil grin. Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar. "You're not touching her," he said in a cold tone.  
  
Inuyasha dropped him and went after Kagome. Inside Sesshoumaru and Sango were next to Kagome.  
  
Kouga came in behind Inuyasha. "Sango, babe, sit with me!" Sango rolled her eyes and got up. She walked over to Kouga making sure to sway her hips seductively.  
  
"Hi Kouga-KUN! Lets go sit down next to the WINDOW!" Sango smiled sweetly and the 'couple' went over to the window seats.  
  
Inuyasha walked over and was about to sit down when Kagome shot him an icy look. "Don't you dare sit down or else," she said, malice dripping from every word.  
  
Inuyasha simply shrugged and sat down. Bad idea. Kagome let out a cry and lunged at Inuyasha. He fell off the chair, Kagome right on top of him. She grabbed his skull and repeatedly banged it against the floor.  
  
Everyone stared in shock. Sesshoumaru changed his routine of laughing in the bathroom. Instead he let his amusement show in his eyes.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" *thump*  
  
Kagome stopped hurting Inuyasha and looked up. Everyone else stared at Sango. She was smiling next to an empty window seat. She put her hand to her mouth and in her most innocent voice she said,"Oh me oh my! Kouga-kun ACCIDENTLY fell out the window!" She put a hand to her heart. "Someone please go down and help him!"  
  
She smiled sweetly as the teacher ran downstairs.  
  
******************** After School  
  
"So where's Kouga-kun?" Inuyasha asked. Sango just looked up at the sky. "He's in the nurse's office."  
  
Then she looked at Inuyasha. "How come you're not waiting for Kagome back at detention?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Why should I wait for her when i've got you to answer my questions?" Sango's eyes turned to slits.  
  
"What do you want to know?" she asked slowly. Inuyasha put his arm around her. "Oh nothing.... I just wanna know WHY KAGOME IS FREAK AS HELL MAD AT ME!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, removing his arm.  
  
Sango covered her ears. "You don't need to shout!" Inuyasha glared at her. Sango glared back.  
  
"She's mad because you gagged her back at camp, baka!" Sango "hmphed" and marched off ahead of him, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I don't blame her for being mad at you," Miroku said. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "What Kagome did today in class was fairly amusing AND it was a fair way to punish you though I wouldn't have stopped," Sesshoumaru said with an evil smirk.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I only gagged her so she would shut up! If she didn't--"  
  
"You're plan didn't even work so gagging her was a waste of time and it didn't serve a purpose in the end," Sesshoumaru interrupted.  
  
Inuyasha bared his fangs at him. "I'm leaving!" Inuyasha hopped onto the nearest tree and started jumping his way at demon speed all the way to his mansion.  
  
****************** Kagome's House  
  
"Kagome why are you late?" Ms.Higurashi asked when Kagome walked through the door an hour later.  
  
"I had detention," she said gloomily. "AGAIN?!" her mother gasped. Kagome nodded. "Kagome this really has to stop! What are you doing to get these detentions lately?" her mother gasped.  
  
Kagome supressed a giggle when she thought back to strangling Inuyasha and doing all those other things that got her in detention. Ms.Higurashi glared at her. "Kagome! What did you do?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I accidently broke the teacher's flower vase and then today I ripped her calendar on accident when I tripped."  
  
****************** Miroku's Date  
  
Kagura had Miroku in a lip lock. When Miroku broke the kiss Kagura whimpered. "Miroku-chan! More!"  
  
She leaned in but Miroku pushed her back. "Kagura, I think we should brake up."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagura stood up. "BASTARD!" she slapped Miroku and marched out the resturant.  
  
Miroku rubbed his face and looked up when he heard some one clear their throat. The waiter was standing infront of him with the rest of the resturant staring at Miroku while shaking their heads.  
  
"This resturant doesn't aprove of shouting and slapping and angry women!" the waiter grabbed Miroku by the arm and threw him out the door. 


	41. Dealing With Seperation I

Boy Troubles - Dealing With Seperation  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"No! You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am! He broke up with her!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"I know! Sango, now you can dump Kouga and get back with Miroku!"  
  
"Um.... about that...."  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be with Miroku!"  
  
"Well...... i've kind of gotten to know Kouga...."  
  
"Sango no! no, no, no!"  
  
"........ I think I like---"  
  
"AHHH! Don't say it!!! No Sango! You love Miroku! Not Kouga!!!"  
  
"Kagome I can't help it! I've fallen for---"  
  
Kagome hung up. 'I can't believe this,' she said to herself. 'Sango can't love Kouga now! Not when Miroku's out of his little trance! Oh! This can't be happening!'  
  
*********************** Next Day at School  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were inside the boys bathroom. "It's about time you came out of your trance," Inuyasha said. Miroku blushed. "How can I get Sango back? After what you've told me about what I did, I feel she'll never take me back!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "Why do I have to deal with this? I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me!"  
  
"I was in a trance! How was I supposed to react?!" Miroku nearly yelled. "Fine! I'll talk to Kagome while you just stay away from Sango for a while," Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku stared at him. "Okay...."  
  
Inuyasha walked out the bathroom. Kagome was at her locker. He was about to call out her name when realization struck.  
  
'She's not talking to me!' Inuyasha groaned again.  
  
Kagome shut her locker and left. Inuyasha gulped and ran up to her. Kagome spun around when she felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, then turned around and continued walking to class. "Kagome!" Inuyasha matched his step with hers.  
  
"You gotta listen to me! I'm sorry about the whole gagging thing!" Kagome snorted but kept walking.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha wanted to shake her. "Does this mean you're braking up with me?" Inuyasha asked slowly.  
  
This time she suprised him-- Kagome burst out laughing. After she had calmed down a bit she glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course I'm braking up with you!" she yelled. "You gagged me, Inuyasha! Just go away and leave me alone you big jerk!"  
  
Kagome turned around and walked inside her class. Inuyasha just stood there. Then anger welled up inside of him.  
  
'I can't believe her! She's upset over a little thing like that! I told her sorry! That bitch! If she wants to seperate then fine! I'm glad!'  
  
Inuyasha made up his mind and walked in. He didn't even look at Kagome. He went straight to the back of the room and sat beside some of the geeks.  
  
Kagome was talking with Sesshoumaru. "So you broke up with him?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. Kagome nodded. Sango stared at the desk.  
  
"You really should get back with him," she said quietly. Kagome shot her a death glare. But Sango just got up and sat with Kouga.  
  
Miroku took her spot. "Kagome, I need your help," he said pleadingly. Kagome's eyes softened a bit. "What do you want?" she asked fiercly.  
  
Miroku gulped. "Er... can you help me get back with Sango?"  
  
"No."  
  
Miroku stared at her. "But--"  
  
"I can't help you so drop the topic," Kagome hissed. Miroku just nodded and slumped in his seat.  
  
Sesshoumaru took his chance. "Will you be my girlfriend, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome's face turned red with anger.  
  
She stood up so fast her chair fell back. She glared down at Sesshoumaru. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" the whole class quieted down and stared at her, even Inuyasha.  
  
"I BRAKE UP WITH YOUR BROTHER AND THEN YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ASK ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! YOU JERK!!! IF YOU THOUGHT I WOULD SAY YES THEN YOU MUST HAVE A BRAIN THE SIZE OF A TURKEY! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AS IN EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome grabbed her books and her bag and marched out the classroom. Sesshoumaru and the rest of the class was shocked.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the back growling uncontrollably. 'How dare he!'  
  
Miroku sat in his chair staring at Sesshoumaru. The teacher had stopped talking.  
  
Outside Kagome opened her locker and carelessly threw in her books. Then she slammed it causing an incredibly loud 'bang' to go through the school.  
  
Inside the classroom they listened to the bang and cringed. Kagome huffed down the stairs and out the door.  
  
******************* Kagome's House at Night  
  
There was tension at the dining table. Mrs. Higurashi had lectured Kagome for a good fifteen minutes when she had gotten home.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome had no intention of speaking that night. Souta just stared at the two women.  
  
Everyone ate their meal in silence. Souta stared while eating. Kagome looked down into her food. Mrs. Higurashi made sure not to make eye contact with either of her children.  
  
Then Kagome dropped her chopsticks and left the room. When the two heard Kagome's door slam shut, they let out a sigh.  
  
"Why did Kagome ditch?" Souta asked. Mrs.Higurashi looked at her son warily. "I think she's having problems with Inuyasha."  
  
Souta looked at the spot his sister had occupied. "Girls always act weird when it's about boys. What do we do that makes 'em like that?"  
  
**************************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at his desk during homework calmly while Inuyasha was bellowing behind him.  
  
"YOU CAN'T JUST ASK MY KAGOME LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TO SHREDS WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED YOUR FUCKING HOMEWORK! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ASK HER YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even look at his brother. "You two broke up and since she was free I decided to make my move."  
  
"SOME EXCUSE! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO NEAR MY KAGOME! IN FACT, FROM THIS DAY ON YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK TO HER OR SIT NEXT TO HER!!!!!"  
  
"But you're not together anymore. So why do you continue to refer her as,'your kagome'?"  
  
Inuyasha turned red and left the room. He went to his own room which was right next to Sesshoumaru's. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and yelled," DON'T GO NEAR KAGOME TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru clearly heard his brother's message through the wall. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha," he said, writing something in his notebook.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
My hand freakin hurts! Review and lemme rest my poor poor poor hands...... 


	42. Dealing With Seperation II

Boy Troubles - Dealing With Seperation II  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Kikyou was sitting with her snobby friends during lunch. "Kikyou you should read this," one of her friends said, handing her the school newspaper.  
  
Kikyou looked at it with distaste. "Why would I read that crappy piece of paper? There's nothing in there but stupid bull shit!"  
  
"But it's about Inuyasha and Ka--" before her friend could finish her sentence, Kikyou and snatched the newspaper and was reading it hungrily.  
  
Kikyou then found something *very* interesting:  
  
~Inuyasha & Kagome-What's Happening Now?~  
  
Inuyasha, who's father is Inutaisho (did I spell that right?) and is the richest kid in school. Then there's Higurashi Kagome. The prettiest girl in school and the twin sister of Kikyou, Inuyasha's ex.  
  
But now Inuyasha's got a new ex; Kagome! That's right people! Inuyasha and Kagome broke up! We interviewed one student who knew everything about the situation:  
  
Newspaper: So what happened that made this perfect couple break up?  
  
Kouga: Well you see, we went on a camping trip and Inuyasha gagged Kagome.  
  
Newspaper: Kagome got mad and decided she hated him?  
  
Kouga: Exactly! That's how they broke up!  
  
Newspaper: Oh.... that's all? I just thought something interesting happened...  
  
Kouga: Kind of a disappointment huh?  
  
Newspaper: Yeah... well thanks for your time.  
  
Kouga: No problem!  
  
Kikyou squealed with delight and threw down the newspaper. "This is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!!"  
  
"What are you screaming about, bitch?" Inuyasha was standing behind Kikyou holding his lunch tray and giving her a serious attitude look.  
  
"Oh nothing sweetie!" Kikyou said, giggling wildly. Inuyasha shuddered in disgust. "What did I ever see in you?" he mumbled before going off.  
  
Kikyou turned back to her friends and continued to howl with joy. "Now's my chance to win Inu-chan back!"  
  
Her friends clapped for her.  
  
*********************** Kouga's Group (which includes Sango)  
  
Kouga had is arm wrapped around Sango's waist. Sango was reading the school newspaper. She gasped and dropped the newspaper.  
  
"You told them!" she nearly screamed. Kouga looked at her curiously. "Oh the interview! Of course I told 'em! They gave me twenty bucks for telling them what happened!"  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you! How they broke up is Kagome and Inuyasha's business, not anyone elses!"  
  
"Calm down Sango! It's no big deal," Kouga said calmly. "No big deal?! My best friend's private love life is being printed on this papers that every single student is probably reading!"  
  
Kouga just shrugged. "It's their problem, not ours," he said, taking a drink of soda.  
  
"I can't believe you, you heartless jerk!" Sango got up and stomped off to wherever Kagome was.  
  
"What's her problem?" Kouga asked angrily.  
  
************************ Kagome  
  
Sango found Kagome sitting by herself under the cherry tree. Sango sat down next to her. "Hi Kagome. Um, I broke up with Kouga though I don't think he could tell," she said with a slight smile.  
  
Kagome didn't bother looking at her. "That's great," she said in a cold tone. Sango stared at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome held up a page from the school newspaper. It had a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome glaring madly at eachother.  
  
"Oh....." Sango said, lowering her head. "You saw it," she said quietly. Kagome sighed and leaned against the tree.  
  
Sango's eyes lit up. "Well I heard Inuyasha went mad when he talked to Sesshoumaru about that whole asking to be your girlfriend thing!"  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. "He's too possesive," she said, eyes still closed.  
  
"Ahem...." Sango looked up while Kagome remained in the same position. Miroku was standing infront of them blushing with his hands behind his back.  
  
"What do you want, houshi-sama?" Sango asked playfully. Miroku smiled. He pulled his hands from behind him and held out a bouqet of flowers.  
  
Sango gasped and took them. Kagome opened one eye to see what was going on. When she saw the flowers she grinned, then closed her eyes again.  
  
"Nice to know you two are getting back again," she said, her normal tone back. Sango giggled while Miroku blushed furiously. "About that, um, yeah Sango... will you be my girlfriend again?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango gave him her brightest smile. "Of course, houshi-sama!" She stood up and gave him a giant bear hug.  
  
Kagome opened both her eyes and smiled. 'At least those two are happy and back together,' she thought to herself. She sighed. 'I kinda wish me and Inuyasha were the same.'  
  
********************** Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha was watching Sesshoumaru with a frown. "Did you go near Kagome today?" he asked, his tone serious.  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "I believe i'll stay away from her for a while. After that outburst in class yesterday I think I should leave her alone for a bit."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "A bit? Stay away from her forever!" Sesshoumaru shot him a glared. "I'm the older one here. I don't need my younger half brother telling me what to do."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and left. "Just don't go near her again!" he said, before running off to find Miroku.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After reading the reviews I have found that alot of people care about my poor poor poor hands-you people are so darn sweet! LoL! Keep reviewing while I dip my hands into some nice warm water..... mmmmmm..... the warmness..... 


	43. Dealing With Seperation III

Boy Troubles - Dealing With Seperation III  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
Sango and Kagome were walking home together. Twenty feet behind them were Miroku and Inuyasha. And twenty feet behind *them* was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm glad you two are back together but how come you're not walking home together?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inuyasha is his best friend and he doesn't want to leave him alone in his time of need. At least, that's what Miroku told me," Sango replied. Kagome sweat dropped. "Right..."  
  
Kagome stared at her feet. Sango noticed and smirked. "I know you and whenever you're depressed you stare at your feet. What's wrong? If it's about Inuyasha i'm sleeping over tonight."  
  
Sango stared at her, waiting for her reply. Kagome looked up at her and grinned. "Pack your sleeping bag cuz you're spending the night!"  
  
******************* Miroku and Inu  
  
"Look at her walking! It's disgusting!" Inuyasha said, glaring at Kagome from twenty feet back. Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's so disgusting about Kagome walking?" Miroku looked at Kagome then grinned evily. "I think it's sexy!"  
  
Inuyasha whacked him on the head. "Don't look there, perv!"  
  
******************* Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru overheard Inuyasha and Miroku's small convo. "So Inuyasha despises her that much; interesting."  
  
******************* Kagome and Sango  
  
"I knew it!" Sango laughed. Kagome smiled. "We really need a girl to girl talk."  
  
Sango looked back at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Yeah instead of a girl to hanyou talk."  
  
Kagome's eyes darkened at the hint of Inuyasha. "Is he behind us?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Yup!" was Sango's cheerful reply. (She's happy about getting back with Miroku-aren't we all?)  
  
Kagome pulled on her arm. "Walk faster!"  
  
******************* Miroku and Inu Inuyasha smirked. "Hey Miroku! She wants Sango to walk faster so she can get away from me!" Miroku sighed.  
  
"You really shouldn't listen in on what they're saying, Inuyasha," he said in a serious tone. "There are some things Kagome might want to keep to herself."  
  
"Feh! She shouldn't say those kinds of things outloud when i'm near cuz she knows I can use my demon hearing!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku looked ahead and this time at Sango. He watched her for a bit then grinned. "Nice to have her back," he said. Inuyasha looked at him.  
  
'He's lucky he's got his girlfriend back,' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
******************* Kagome's House at Night  
  
Kagome sat in her room waiting for Sango. A couple seconds passed and Sango walked through the door holding a bag of popcorn.  
  
She sat down infront of Kagome and stared at her intently. Kagome sweat dropped. "Um, what's the popcorn for?" she asked.  
  
Sango stopped staring and look down at her popcorn. "Oh this! Cuz I know that whenever you talk about Inuyasha there's something good and I need popcorn to enjoy the good gossip and stuff!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Now that's just rude but lets go on." Sango nodded and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Deep down I guess I kinda wanna get back together with him," Kagome began. Sango spit out her popcorn.  
  
"YOU DO?!" Kagome stared at her. "Yeah why?" Sango wiped her mouth before answering. "I mean, after that whole outburst thing you acted like you never wanted to see his face again let alone get back with him! Plus that was fast!"  
  
Kagome stared at her feet again. "I know. But I don't want to apologize for anything. I know he already apologized for gagging me but you know i'm not the type that gives in just like that!"  
  
Sango nodded. "Why don't you play hard to get then?" Kagome's jaw dropped. "W-what?" she stuttered.  
  
Sango shrugged. "Just play hard to get like I did with Miroku and Kouga." Kagome put her hands at her waist.  
  
"Right and I suppose you want me to pick a guy to make Inuyasha jealous with and then Inuyasha and I will fall in love again? Ha! You're funny!"  
  
Sango's face lit up and she smiled evily. Kagome stopped laughing and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no! No no no no no no no! I won't! No Sango! Don't get that look in your eyes! No!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
LOL! Kind of a semi cliffy there, huh? But whatever. I was gonna make Sango choke on her popcorn cuz of something but I guess scratch that idea. It would've been funny though. Review please!  
  
*stares at bowl of warm water and then looks down at hands* Ooooh!!! I spy something warm and relaxing! 


	44. Kagome's Turn

Boy Troubles - Kagome's Turn  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
It was Monday and everyone was in class. Everyone except Kagome that is. Sango took Kagome's seat between Miroku and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru nudged Sango and asked,"Where is Kagome?"  
  
Sango grinned. "You'll see. She has a suprise for you."  
  
Sesshoumaru backed away to look at her and raise an eyebrow. "A suprise?" he repeated. Sango nodded. "Yup! But you gotta wait!" (Sango has her normal looks back; she doesn't have her make-over stuff on)  
  
Inuyasha in the back with the geeks, also wondered where Kagome was. 'If I didn't know better i'd think that bitch was up to something....' he thought.  
  
The teacher was just about to start the lesson when Kagome walked in. She had used Sango's straightenening iron so her hair looked much longer then usual.  
  
She kept her head down to hide her blushing. 'I am gonna kill Sango if this goes bad,' she said to herself.  
  
Kagome handed the teacher a note and mumbled an apology for being late. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat casually. He smirked, understanding what she was trying to do.  
  
Kagome, head still low, walked over to where Sango was. Sango got up and smiled at the teacher. "You know i'll just sit in the back so Kagome can have her desk back!"  
  
Sango walked fast and sat next to Inuyasha in the back. Once she sat down Inuyasha grabbed her arm, sinking his claws into her flesh.  
  
He pulled her near him and whispered into her ear,"Whatever you and that bitch are trying, it won't work!"  
  
He let go of Sango and she scooted her chair a little away from him.  
  
Where Kagome was she swallowed and lifted her head. Sesshoumaru and Miroku noticed how she was blushing.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku but quickly looked away and just stared at Sesshoumaru. He stared back with a raised eyebrow obviously asking,'What are you doing?'  
  
Kagome pouted and took out a piece of paper. She quickly wrote something then folded the paper into a neat little envelope type thing. (You know when you fold the paper and then if you want to open it you pull on this part and the thing opens up? That kinda thing)  
  
She thrust the envelope onto Sesshoumaru's lap. He stared at her for a moment and then picked up the envelope.  
  
Kagome didn't want to watch him read it so she turned her gaze away from him and tried to focus on the teacher.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled on the little flap and watch the paper pop open. In Kagome's swirly handwriting she had scribbled:  
  
Sesshoumaru~  
  
Meet me after school on the sidewalk. I'd like to walk home with you and discuss you're offer from a couple days ago.  
  
~Kagome  
  
************************* Lunch  
  
"Did you give it to him?" Sango asked, as she and Kagome sat down under the cherry tree. "Yeah....." Kagome said.  
  
Sango stared at her for a moment. "What's wrong?" Kagome looked down. "I'm not sure if this is such a good idea you know?"  
  
Then Sango remembered what Inuyasha had said earlier. She looked at her arm and there were five little red marks (or more like holes) in her arm from where Inuyasha had gripped her.  
  
Kagome noticed Sango staring and looked at her arm too. Kagome gasped. "What happened?!" she leaned in closer to get a better look at Sango's arm.  
  
Sango hastily pulled back her arm. "Nothing!" she said, trying to get her to forget it. Kagome had on a thoughtful expression than her eyes widened.  
  
"That bastard!" she yelled, standing up. Everyone near them looked at her. Inuyasha overheard and looked at her.  
  
He noticed Sango was trying to hide the arm he 'injured'. Inuyasha smirked. "Over a little thing like that? Feh!"  
  
Kagome got up and was making her way towards Inuyasha. He noticed the way angry expression on her face and backed up.  
  
She stopped infront him, her face burning red. "You jerk! Never hurt my friends!!!" she yelled. She grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and strangled him (as usual).  
  
Inuyasha knew he couldn't get out of her strangling cuz he never did before. So he just gave in and let the usual take over.  
  
So for the third freakin time Kagome went to detention and Inuyasha went to the nurse's office a short while later.  
  
************************ After School  
  
Inuyasha was walking home with Miroku when he noticed Sesshoumaru casually leaning against the wall on the sidewalk.  
  
Next to him was Sango who was avoiding eye contact with him. Inuyasha growled. "Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?" he tried to ask as calmly as possible, already knowing the answer.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up and smirked. "Waiting for Kagome. Apparently she wants me to meet her here because she wants to discuss the matters of a couple days ago on my offer."  
  
Inuyasha growled again. When he glared at Sango she just shot back her own glare. Then she smirked and pointed behind her.  
  
Inuyasha stopped growling and streched out his neck to see what she was pointing out. He paled a bit when he saw it was her over sized boomerang.  
  
"Hi guys!" Everyone looked up to see Kagome walking towards them with a smile. But when she saw Inuyasha she glared daggers.  
  
"Beat it, mutt!" Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's jaws dropped. "W-what did you call me?!?!" Inuyasha nearly yelled.  
  
Kagome answered him calmly. "I called you a mutt. Now beat it cuz I need to talk to Sesshoumaru ::ahem:: alone!"  
  
Sango and Miroku got the hint and dragged a vicious looking Inuyasha away, with a bit of a struggle of course.  
  
Kagome smiled and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. She blushed and lowered her head. "Um, about that whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing you asked me a couple days ago...."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slightly to show he was listening. "Um.... er.... yes?"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Yes to what?" he asked, obviously confused. Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes i'll be your girlfriend!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Oh you people care so much about my poor poor poor hands! Awwwwww!!! I luv you people! You're so damn caring! Awww! It's just so sweet!  
  
Please review while I baske in the relaxness of warm water..... (I made that word up mind you) 


	45. Epilogue

Boy Troubles - Epilogue  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
A week had passed since Kagome and Sesshoumaru became boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
They walked the halls together, hand in hand. Kagome had softened Sesshoumaru's heart. It was no longer as cold as ice.  
  
His heart held the deepest love for Kagome. Though sometimes when you love someone that much, it could go a bit far. Farther then you expected or ever wanted.  
  
The beginning went well. They were happy and content. But as time passed, Sesshoumaru became a bit over protective about Kagome.  
  
The two had moved on to a higher grade and there were new boys who didn't know the rules. More boys he were interested in Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru never let the girl out of his sight. When he found a boy simply talking to her, his eyes would turn blood red and he would lose all self control. And well, whoever the boy was, lord knows how he's doing right now, or if he's even alive.  
  
Kagome didn't like this. But she still grew closer with Sesshoumaru. She came to love him as much as she did Inuyasha.  
  
Save the over protective part. She knew he was only acting because he cared so deeply for her. Sure the first time he killed a guy for helping her with homework, she got mad.  
  
She didn't speak to him for a month. But then Kagome understood and phoned him. So they made up and came to be.  
  
Kagome had shoved Inuyasha out of her life. When someone brought him up, she just went on with it, as if she never *was* with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha didn't turn out the same as Kagome though. Kikyou had tried to get him back over a thousand times.  
  
But he always refused her. He never wanted to be with her again. One she was a bitch. And two she looked just like Kagome.  
  
If he went with Kikyou, he would only see Kagome and he would hurt Kikyou, though he didn't really about that.  
  
When he found out Kagome and Sesshoumaru had gotten together, he was mad as heck. He trashed his room, he trashed Sesshoumaru's room....  
  
Heck he trashed everything. Once he found a picture of Kagome and Sesshoumaru hugging while trashing his brother's room.  
  
He growled and ripped the picture in half. He threw the half with Sesshoumaru on it away and he shoved the piece with Kagome on it in his pocket.  
  
Sesshoumaru had beat him up several times for trashing things. He nearly killed him when he found out Inuyasha had destroyed his picture.  
  
A war went on in Inutaisho's mansion. Sesshoumaru turned into his full demon form (the huge, cute doggie) when he found out Inuyasha had kept the half with Kagome on it.  
  
Inuyasha turned into his demon form and they had a battle. Both were severly injured in the end. Inutaisho sent maids to heal their wounds.  
  
He even called Kagome herself, asking if she would come over and knock some sense into his boys.  
  
She agreed and went to their manison the next day.  
  
******************************** Inu/Sess's (now practically destoryed) Mansion  
  
When Kagome had gotten to the door, she knocked. The door fell in, revealing a mess. The staircase was broken and she thought it impossible to get up to the next floors.  
  
The elevator was all bent up; obviously Inuyasha had slammed into it.  
  
She went into what was once the living room. The couches and chairs were ripped to shreds and the fireplace wasn't even a fireplace anymore.  
  
Kagome found her way to the kitchen. Food and cooking utensils were spilled across the floor.  
  
Beyond the kitchen was a broken door that led to the gardens. There were craters all over. There was smoke and every single plant was dead.  
  
Blood was stained everywhere; inside the house and out.  
  
Kagome shivered and backed up, slamming into a chest. She spun around to see an elderly looking man who looked just like Sesshoumaru.  
  
He smiled kindly and held out his hand which Kagome hesitantly shook. "I am Lord Inutaisho and you must be Lady Kagome," he said, a bright face on.  
  
Kagome nodded. Inutaisho's smile quavered a bit and his voice turned serious. "You have seen the damage my boys have done. Not to bring any guilt into you but they did over you of course."  
  
Kagome nodded sadly and looked down at her feet. Inutaisho smiled and lifted her chin up. "Don't worry child. It's not *all* your fault. My boys are in the hospital wing. I'll bring you there."  
  
Inutaisho spun around and walked into one of the damaged hall ways. Kagome jumped over fallen pieces of the ceiling.  
  
Once in a while Inutaisho had to pick her up and leap over a hole or too that would disconnect the floor.  
  
After many twists and turns, thye had finally reached the hospital wing. The doors were scratched and Kagome noticed along the way, that drops of blood led under the doors.  
  
Kagome gulped loudly. Inutaisho smiled reassurlingly. He opened the doors and walked into the immensly large room, Kagome following close behind.  
  
Everything was white in the room. Drops of blood was stained all over the floor, ruining the white texture.  
  
They walked to the end of the room, stopping at the center of two curtains. "I had the curtains drawned (did I spell that right?) so the boys wouldn't have to look at eachother," Inutaisho explained.  
  
He turned to the left and moved aside the curtain. "I'll leave you all alone," Inutaisho said, leaving the room.  
  
Kagome removed the curtain all the way and gasped at the sight. Sesshoumaru's left arm was missing, his chest was bleeding like mad, and the whole bed was red.  
  
Silent tears trickled down Kagome's face. Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Kagome he tried to sit up.  
  
Kagome gently pushed him back down. "No, you don't have to sit up," she said, her voice soothing to Sesshoumaru's ears.  
  
Kagome took his bloodied hand and stared at him. "I'm sorry this is all my fault...."  
  
She wept again, tears spilling onto their hands. Sesshoumaru swallowed and squeezed her hand.  
  
"No," he said hoarsly. Kagome looked at him. He slowly lifted his hand and brushed away her tears.  
  
"Don't take it out on yourself......" Kagome ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, kissing him on the lips. She layed her forehead on his bleeding one and closed her eyes.  
  
Inside she was silently praying that he would be okay. She kissed his forehead and drew the curtains closed.  
  
Then she looked at the bed across from Sesshoumaru's. She swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
Then she walked over to the bed and slowly drew back the curtain. Inuyasha was worse than Sesshoumaru.  
  
There was a hole in his chest and his leg was broken. His right eye was purple and like Sesshoumaru, the bed was completely covered in blood.  
  
Kagome found it a miracle the two had survived. One had a hole in his chest while the other was missing an arm!  
  
"Inuyasha....." Kagome said slowly. Inuyasha opened his eyes and coughed. Kagome bit her lip.  
  
She lifted her finger and massaged his ear. Inuyasha slowly began to purr, and his shut his eyes again.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and put it on top of his heart. "I still love you Kagome," he said, his voice as hoarse as Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"No matter what you do, I'll always love you," he continued. Kagome put a finger to his lip. "Shhh," she said, more tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
She kissed his cheek, tweaked his ears one last time, and left.  
  
She bowed to Inutaisho who was waiting outside the doors patiently. "Thank you for coming. I see my sons have made a good choice," he said smiling.  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded. She stepped out the door and walked down the path.  
  
When she had reached the sidewalk she gave the mansion one last glance.  
  
She blew a kiss to the building and left whispering,"Both of you."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Don't kill me people! There will be a sequel and pleaze read it! It's called My Man and i'll post it up soon.  
  
Thanks for reading this story and reviewing. This last chapter made me wanna cry as I typed it. I'm just so freakin' sensitive.  
  
Well good bye for now and I'll see you again in the sequel! 


End file.
